Fact or Fiction
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal and Peter are having a wonderful rainy day hanging out... or are they? Whump, mystery and more to come. Not all is as it seems. K plus and maybe some hints of T depending how it goes. Spoilers for all seasons.  re-do since the last one didn't work
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Neal was asleep, face tight around the eyes as his eyelids fluttered slightly and his cheeks twitched in reaction to something. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he was immediately sitting up, glancing around the darkened room and breathing hard as if he had been running or afraid of something. His eyes sparkled slightly in the dim light of the overhead skylight as he pulled the blankets aside and his feet touched the cool floorboards beneath. He could hear voices speaking, figures shadowy against the curtain of the french doors leading out to his terrace. He recognized one of the voices as he pulled on his robe and padded quietly towards them. His hand reached to open the door and suddenly he found himself in the conference room at work.

"Neal? Come over here and look at this. The meeting is about to start."

He was confused a moment, glancing around at the sudden change of scenery and Peter looking at him expectantly. He took a manila folder from his friend as it was handed to him, continuing to look around at the crowded conference room. Jones sat off to one side, Diana next to him and several other agents he knew and didn't know well sitting around the table conferring in quiet whispers as they shuffled through a similar file as his own. Neal opened it up as he grabbed a seat near the front by Peter and glanced at the contents within.

_**Name: Jaren Morrison - Age: 45 - Gender: M...**_

This all looked familiar to him but he wasn't sure why as Peter leaned over towards him and pointed at a picture in the file.

"_He shouldn't be too hard to find... Caffrey._"

The voice started out as Peter's but ended on his name in a whole other personality, one he thought he would never hear again. Neal turned to see the man in the file looking at him where his friend should be, his breath catching in his throat as he stared into dark sea green eyes that seemed far too cold or icy to be alive.

"_It's a shame you couldn't save them..."_

Neal didn't understand, turning to look around the conference room and seeing a horrific sight. Everyone in the room was dead, blood splattering the glass walls and table. He was shaking as he stood, the world swaying as something wet and thick seemed to coat his hands and he saw blood there. Jaren laughed.

"_Their blood is on your hands now. You did this, Caffrey. They're dead because of you!"_

The man was suddenly gone, laughter still ringing as he turned to see Peter slumped beside him on the chair, dead. Neal shook his friend, screaming and crying out, moving around the room trying to wake them all up and seeing Jaren exiting out the two glass doors to the elevator, green eyes glancing back at him in cold bemusement.

"No... This isn't real... This isn't..."

Suddenly he was sitting up straight in bed and breathing hard as he tried to control the horror that he still felt from the nightmare. Was he really awake? He listened in the darkness but there was only the wind and rain pattering against the skylight and brownstone. Maybe that's what had made him dream so darkly, a cry like a banshee echoing through the air as the wind howled vengefully. He wasn't going to sleep well after what he'd imagined, blaming the Thai food he'd had with Mozzie for dinner. He was just going to get up when he heard something else.

"Neal? Are you awake?"

He jumped slightly at the soft voice through his door, relaxing when he realized it was June. He felt for his robe and shrugged into it, softly padding across the floor to the door and opening it up. Suddenly he realized just how very dark it was as June held up a small LED lantern.

"The power went out. I was going to check on the generator."

She sounded a bit worried, Neal nodding as he slipped on some shoes and joined her. They took the stairs slowly in the darkness, reaching the kitchen and a door that led down to the cellar. Neal took the lantern from her as he took the lead and went down the creaky wooden stairs to the not so spooky room below. It was semi-furnished but most of the items here were obviously in storage with only a little bit of a sitting area perhaps for the grand kids. Neal hadn't been down here but once to help June move some items up.

"I'll check the breaker. Do we need gas for the generator?"

He watched June nod to him in the half-light as she pulled out another flashlight from her housecoat and shuffled away from him in the gloom. Neal found the breaker where his landlady had pointed it out, opening up the box and finding a single fuse burnt and smelling slightly toasty. He carefully replaced it, a slight sparking when he did but no power. Must be something else as he noticed no other burnt looking fuses and closed the box up. He heard the rattling of metal and moved to where June stood replacing a fuel can off to the side.

"Want to do the honors, Neal?"

She was smiling at him as he nodded and pulled the cord to get the engine started. It took two tries but slowly the generator purred to life and light filled the house again. It was a relief in so many ways as June pulled on the overhead light and smiled. June wrapped her arm in his and looked up at him.

"Now, it's early Saturday morning and there's a storm outside. Want to join me for some tea?"

**()()()**

Neal and June talked until the sun should have been up but the storm continued to howl in the unusual darkness outside hours later when they decided to finally try to go back to sleep. It was after 6 AM and Neal was feeling more relaxed than he had after the dream. It had been a silly nightmare about something he hadn't thought of in years. He didn't even know if Jaren was still alive. The man had a deathwish, mostly why he had cut off all ties and run away. Neal had used an alias at the time so Morrison wouldn't know who he was now. He was certain of that but uncertain why he had thought of the man after so much time. He needed to sleep since was Mozzie coming by later to discuss some business with him. Neal had barely rolled over when his phone buzzed. Who would be calling him so early on a Saturday morning? He dreaded picking up when he saw it was Peter.

"Do you know what time it is?"

He was cranky from the dream more than anything but had calmed down a bit now that he'd spent time with June and the power was back on. The red numbers of his alarm clock glowed softly off the nightstand as he waited for a reply.

"_Power's out. How about you?"_

He blinked in the darkness at the sound of Peter's voice, a tired sound to it as he sat up and sighed.

"I helped June with the generator downstairs. Working now. Is El still out of town?"

He could hear the loneliness in his friend's voice at missing his wife and being alone. Peter was a nice guy and he really missed El when she was gone. He heard a sigh back.

"_Yeah. The weather kept her plane grounded. Until this storm passed through, she's trapped at the airport in Dulles. She called me just before the power went out. Luckily the cell is charged up and I have a backup battery. Satchmo hasn't left my side he's so scared of the storm. How's June?"_

Neal told him about sitting up with June a while but not about his nightmare as Peter replied back that he had been soothing his frightened dog and worrying about his wife trapped at the airport.

"You can't drive there in this storm, Peter. El will be ok. Trust me."

He still sensed some doubt or maybe Peter wasn't liking being by himself and worrying. Neal sighed and did the only thing he could think of.

"Did you want to come over here? I'm sure June won't mind the company. Satchmo gets along with her pug Bugsy, doesn't he?"

He was probably going to regret offering but Peter jumped at the invitation after a little pussyfooting about encroaching on his space. Much as Neal liked his distance, Peter was more than just a friend and had treated him like family so why not do the same back."

"See you in an hour."

**()()()**

Peter had thought ahead and packed a small bag which he needed and some of June's towels when he arrived. It had taken just under 2 hours for him to arrive with the roads flooding in spots and the rain hard to drive through or see in. Satchmo was wet too, June giving the lab a nice rub down with a well worn but clean brown towel Neal assumed she saved for times when Bugsy got messy. The lab seemed happy for the attention, tongue hanging loose as he sat still for her. The agent walked back in with dry clothes, a clean towel drying his hair despite having worn a raincoat. He seemed impressed.

"I wish I had space for a generator at home. Lucky the furnace fits in that basement we have. Thanks again for inviting me, June... Neal."

Neal's landlady smiled, letting Satchmo and Bugsy into a spare room to play as she closed the door and joined them again.

"It's no bother at all. It's a shame that Elizabeth is stuck at the airport today. I hope they put her up in a nice hotel. This weather doesn't look like it's going to end soon."

They listened as the wind howled outside and they made their way through to the dining room and kitchen.

"I have some brownies from the other day if you're interested, Peter. My home is your home."

Neal smiled at those words, Peter noticing as he tried not to be too obvious but it was apparent the agent was curious at his reaction to those words. They took some snacks and made their way up to Neal's room, Peter whispering slightly.

"Why do I feel like the Wally visiting Eddie Haskell?"

Peter was obviously teasing but Neal couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"What makes you say I'm not Wally and June... well is June."

That made the agent blink back as he chuckled and felt a slight playful punch to his arm.

"So... have any beer or should I give up asking?"

They had already entered his room, Neal shrugging.

"Look for yourself, Peter. I know you want to."

Peter gave him a weird look at the comment but Neal just chuckled.

"There's a six-pack in there... your favorite. You said we might have to get together on those mortgage fraud files so I stocked up... Just in case."

He rolled his eyes but saw Peter smile at him and then blush slightly as if he felt badly for Neal spending money on something just for him.

"Maybe we can go to that cafe you keep asking about. El's been wanting to see what's on their menu after I told her about you wanting to go."

The agent patted him gently on the back as he moved towards the fridge and pulled out a bottle, that smile still firmly plastered on his face. Neal was glad his friend was happy. It was all he really hoped for now that he was able to stay in New York. The fiasco with Kramer and D.C. still left a bad taste in his mouth even six months after the fact. Maybe the nightmare was a sign of his worrying it could happen again. This could all be taken away from him by his past.

"Neal? You need this..."

Peter handed him something, his hand expecting more weight than the small goblet he was given. It was full of a nice red, something he wasn't sure Peter would appreciate but he had underestimated his friend before. He took the glass and smiled, swirling a bit before taking a small sip as they moved to sit on the sofa and watch the rain falling outside. The storm hadn't let up one inch since the agent's arrival and it seemed it was just getting worse as the wind howled even more loudly. All the windows and doors rattled but they were dry and warm inside. Neal worried about El at the airport alone. Peter poked him.

"El told me Yvonne stayed with her despite her boyfriend offering to drive up and get her. I'm just glad she's not alone but I still worry. They're probably getting room service now."

He rolled his eyes some, that look like he was worried about a bill but Neal knew he wasn't. Peter was more giving than he liked to show when it came down to it. Neal knew that all too well.

"Lobster and champagne?"

Neal saw his friend pale a moment then laugh, Peter nearly choking on his beer as he chuckled.

"Maybe. I told her to splurge and have fun while they were there. Speaking of fun... a board game might be fun about now."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Seems normal enough. Nice to see Neal and Peter having a nice moment. Another chapter available so read on. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Peter sat on his sofa, Satchmo sleeping on his doggy pillow while the agent browsed a small box of files. He had his attention torn between his phone where he was researching a few things online, his laptop where he was typing notes off and on and the TV on ESPN where a basketball game was currently playing. His brown eyes flicked fluidly between each thing, attention on all of them at the same time and keeping track until his phone buzzed, breaking his concentration a bit as he glanced down to see who was calling on Saturday.

"You know it's your day off right?"

He was teasing but the voice on the other end sounded a bit pouty even for his partner, Elizabeth walking up to him, her arms holding a large basket of laundry. She made a silent motion asking who was on the phone. He mouthed silently back: _Neal_. She smiled and nodded, about to walk to the kitchen with her laundry basket when they heard a knock on the door. Peter heard it echo over the phone.

"_Yes, Peter... but do you?"_

Peter stood up and smirked, looking through the curtain of the door to see Neal standing there in blue jeans and a comfortable blue polo shirt smiling with a little wave back. El peeked around and waved as the agent hung up the cell and opened up the door.

"To what do we owe this visit, Neal?"

He was looking at his partner curiously, Neal smiling way more than he should and not be guilty of something. The younger man shrugged continuing to smile broadly.

"Nothing at all. Just thought... well with all those mortgage fraud cases we should be out and about doing something. Enjoying the Spring air... watching a game."

He pulled something out of his pocket as they closed the door and handed it to Peter who glanced down and blinked.

"How the heck did you get these? They're real?"

Neal smiled even more broadly with a nod of his head.

"Get ready. It's in 2 hours. We need to leave soon."

Neal looked happy but Peter still had the feeling something was up as El walked over, basket placed on a nearby chair as she greeted their guest.

"Hi, Neal. What brings you... are those real?"

El had seen what Peter was holding, smiling now and glancing surprised up at Neal.

"How... you were trying to get tickets for that weren't you hun? Neal, this is fantastic. You must know someone."

She was more excited than Peter felt but he still had that feeling Neal was trying to hide something as he handed the tickets back and smiled.

"Ok... I guess if you really want me to go, I can. These are real, right? I don't want to find out they're forgeries."

El slapped Peter on the arm slightly as if to admonish him but then gazed up at Neal with a hopeful glance. The younger man blushed but it was more embarrassment and surprise than anything.

"They're real... if you don't want me to go with you..."

Neal looked a bit hurt , the expression genuine as he handed the tickets to the agent and seemed ready to leave. Suddenly Peter felt like a heel, his cheeks flushing as he realized he'd hurt Neal's feelings. He gently touched his friend's shoulder and gave a chagrined look.

"I do... want to go to the game. Give me a minute."

**()()()**

It was barely 10 minutes later that Peter was downstairs and ready, dressed in jeans, his team's jersey, baseball cap and sneakers. Neal and El were sitting on the sofa talking quietly, looking up as he came back ready for the game. El rose and approached him, her voice low for him.

"_Be nice... and have fun."_

She gave him a quick kiss, hugging him slightly as Peter did the same back and smiled with a nod.

"I will unless this is some kind of elaborate plot to..."

He trailed off when El gave him that chiding look. It was obvious Neal was doing this for a reason but it was probably a good reason if he let the young man talk to him. El was always right as he nodded and left towards the door.

"You boys have fun and catch a foul ball for me!"

**()()()**

It was a pretty good afternoon. Peter had to admit he had fun and Neal never tried to ease him into anything other than normal conversation which made him think... maybe his friend just wanted to hang out.

When it felt like they'd had one beer or hot dog too many, they sat and watched the game without more than the occasional look or cheer. Neal even did the wave with him when it came around, the normally fastidious con man like a big kid. Maybe they had a lot more in common than Peter thought. It was a shame when the game finally ended and they sat there waiting for their chance to ease out of the aisle. He poked Neal who turned and looked at him distracted by the people walking by.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about? I think I'm softened up enough now."

He saw the look on Neal's face turn from uncertainty to a grin.

"Nothing actually. Freddy... had these tickets and offered them up since he knew I had a friend who liked baseball."

Peter narrowed his gaze watching the con smile brightly as if to hide something.

"Hmmm... ok. I believe you. But if you did have something to talk about, right now would be a good time, Neal. I'm a good listener."

They stood and walked as their turn came to leave, easing out of the aisle to the walkway and following the rest of the crowd out. It was going to take a while but Neal poked him, leading him over to a door that looked like it wasn't for fans. Peter didn't know why he followed but they entered the door (_which was conveniently unlocked_) and an unmarked back hallway that looked way too official for them.

"Neal... we probably shouldn't be back here. Where are we?"

Peter heard his voice echo despite the whispered tone, Neal just smiling.

"Trust me, Peter. I know where we are. This way."

They went along the nondescript tunnel until they reached a door and exited to sunlight and the parking lot. They were ahead of the crowd by the looks of it, the Taurus just within view. Peter blinked at the magic of it all and smiled broadly.

"Nice shortcut. Catch..."

He tossed the keys to Neal who blinked back surprised.

"Are you sure you want me to drive? I think we're both a bit tipsy."

Peter shrugged.

"You only had one beer... and I don't want you messing up this ball I caught. Jose hit it. It's mine."

**()()()**

After they took off, Peter called El and they picked up some Thai for dinner, Neal invited to join them as they parked at the Burke home. The weather was getting gloomy as they ran inside just as the rain started down in buckets.

"That came out of nowhere. Honey, has Satchmo gone out?"

Neal was shaking out his coat just outside their door, removing his wet shoes as he left them by the entrance and padded inside with socked feet. Peter had already removed his sneakers and jacket, both soaked slightly but they were all cozy inside now. El smiled at them as she nodded.

"Luckily I walked him just before you got here. Wow... that's a dark sky outside and the storm sounds pretty bad. Check the weather, hun."

She was already in the kitchen with the food, Neal helping her as Peter turned on the TV and changed it to the weather station. He whistled as the information flashed in red and white across the screen. This was going to be a bad storm.

"I think... Neal, you're going to be staying here tonight. They're already closing the highways in anticipation of flooding."

Peter was glancing out the window, the panes rattling with the wind and rain as it hit the side of the house. The lights flickered as Elizabeth quickly pulled out a box of matches the lit a few candles around the first floor just in case. Neal was helping set up the table as Peter got up to assist his wife with the candles by going downstairs to pull out an LED lantern and some flashlights.

**()()()**

They ended up having a very nice pleasant almost picnic-like dinner on the floor, Satchmo behaving enough as he sat on his pillow quietly. The storm raged outside, the three of them talking about this and that, laughing and having fun as they finished up the last of the Thai food and started to clean up. The power had gone out just after they started eating, Neal getting the idea they should act like they were camping out which surprised Peter. He was certain the young man had never camped out in his life but it was more pleasant than he thought as they enjoyed the darkness lit by candles and an electric lantern, ignoring the storm. Once they had cleaned up, they sat back down on the picnic blanket and chatted a while until there were yawns all the way around and Peter decided it was time to get ready for bed. El went up with a flashlight to fix up the guest room for Neal while the two men quietly checked the first floor and made sure everything was secured and locked. They turned off all the electric candles and put out any real ones that were still burning before going upstairs.

"I think I still have a bag of your clothes here from the last time you stayed. El might have them in the guest room closet. That way you're comfortable. Here..."

He handed Neal the lantern, pulling out a small mag light and smiling as they reached the top of the stairs and he saw El coming out of the extra bedroom.

"All ready for you, Neal. There are some clothes in the closet from last time if you want to change. Did you boys put all the candles out?"

They nodded to her as she smiled, hugging Neal briefly and then hugging Peter as they started for their room.

"Good-night, Neal."

The younger man smiled and nodded, stifling a yawn.

"Night El... Peter."

Peter watched his friend close the door as he wrapped an arm around his wife and they went into their bedroom, El leaning on him sleepily as they closed the door.

"I called June. She said the power's out over there too. She has Mozzie with her so she's safe. Good thing you both got here when you did, hun."

She reached up and kissed him, the dim light of the candles in the room making her face look almost ethereal in the half-light. Peter smiled as he leaned into the kiss and they slipped into bed. He was already in a pair of sweats and a tee, El in her yoga pants and a comfortable tee of her own. He was happy thinking of the fun time he spent with Neal at the ballpark and now being home with his wife. It all seemed so perfect...

_Wake up Fed..._

Peter sat up, looking around the darkened bedroom uncertain what he had heard as El pulled him back down to sleep.

"Hun?"

He had heard a voice, not a familiar one but he knew it from someplace recent. A chill washed over him but he shrugged it off, laying back down to hold his wife in his arms.

_I said... __**WAKE UP**__!_

Peter opened his eyes, the room suddenly darker than it had been and his wife missing. He couldn't feel anything at first until a kick drew him further up into consciousness and slowly his vision returned as his eyes opened up completely and he saw a blurry form hanging over him.

"Ah... the keeper awakens. Good. Your partner here is still sleeping off his injuries but you're the one I need right now."

The agent wasn't sure what was going on. He had been home in bed with his wife and now... Where was he? Was he dreaming? Was this some kind of nightmare? Another kick to his side made him glance up, nausea threatening but he held back as he sat up with a groan and stared at the figure before him. They were familiar but he wasn't sure how until it hit him...

"Morri...son."

Now he knew why, eyes glancing around in sudden desperation until he saw what he needed to see. A figure with dark brown hair lay not too much farther from him, unmoving. They were both laying on the gravel outside an abandoned warehouse, bits of weeds popping up here and there as Peter tried to think how they'd come to be here. Several men surrounded them but Morrison was evident, crouched near him with a dark smile on his face.

"You remembered. Good. Wake him up. You both have a job to do... understand? Your team is depending on you, Agent Burke."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Looks like they were dreaming. What does Morrison want and what does it have to do with Neal and Peter? The next chapter might explain..._


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Once they had finished playing two rounds of _Parcheesi_, one round of _checkers_ and another of _Sorry_, the two men were tired out despite having just sat around chatting all morning and early afternoon. It was just after 1 PM according to the clock but it was still dark and stormy outside as if it were night time. Maybe it was the gloom but they were both sleepy, Neal moving to his bed to take a nap while Peter crashed on the sofa, his soft snoring evident as the agent quickly passed out. Neal smiled as he watched his friend a moment before rolling over to get some rest of his own.

_Neal... Hey buddy... wake up. Neal..._

He perked up, turning his head to glance over his shoulder but saw that the agent was still asleep. Odd. He could have sworn he heard Peter calling him but it had been soft and almost whisper silent as he pulled the covers back up and started to fall asleep again.

_Neal... (He won't wake up. What did you do to him?) Neal... come on... It's Peter._

There was a combination of fear, worry and anger in Peter's voice as Neal closed his eyes tighter and tried not to react. Something told him he should get up as he turned his head to look at his friend, finding the sofa empty.

"Peter?"

Neal sat up and glanced around the room with a worried look, moving first to the terrace but finding it still closed, the storm raging outside as he moved aside and entered the back hallway by the kitchenette. Nothing. Peter was gone. He went to the main door leading from his room to the rest of June's home but it was locked. Neal pulled on the doorknob but found it wouldn't budge no matter how he tried to open it.

"Peter? June? Anyone?"

He was fighting with the door certain he had to get out when the terrace doors exploded open and the wind started to howl more loudly. He moved closer to push the doors shut when something moved out of the darkness and tossed him aside, throwing him to the floor and holding him down. He tried to scream for help but he couldn't breath, a pain in his chest and head as the sounds of wind were replaced with the blood rushing in his ears.

_Neal, relax... Neal... it's me. Wake up._

Someone hit him firmly across the cheek as his room melted to darkness and a new scene came into view. He squinted, closing his eyes a moment at the bright yet blurry images he saw, someone hanging over him as they spoke softly. He sensed a smile there, eyes trying to see as they started to slowly focus on the figure.

"Neal... it's me. It's Peter. Come on buddy. Answer me."

The agent was looking down at him, honest brown eyes full of exhaustion if not concern staring at Neal as he tried to figure out what had happened. They had been at June's and now...

Neal felt nauseated, rolling over despite the pain he felt. He pulled away from his friend who let him go as he crawled a few feet away and threw up. It was mostly dry heaves but it helped for some reason, a strange metallic taste making him gag some but he managed to get over the feeling as he collapsed. Strong arms caught him and he felt his head leaning back against someone, a trembling figure who talked softly to him and wiped off his mouth before gently caressing his hair.

"It's ok, Neal... I'm here. (_He needs water!_)"

Peter was talking to someone else, Neal finally noticing other figures around them he hadn't seen before. One of them looked familiar, they waved at another man to bring something over as his mind started to adjust to reality. Jaren... Jaren Morrison.

It all started to come back to him in flashes of memory that made his ears ring and head throb. His body spasmed in pain as a reaction but Peter held him close and kept him calm until finally the episode was over and he was certain he knew what was going on. His eyes glanced up at his friend curiously, hoping what he remembered wasn't so.

"Peter, Diana... Jones?"

The agent nodded, giving him a quiet look that said more than words. So his memory was right, a groan escaping his lips as he felt a jagged pain in his side and tried not to cry out. Peter reached up for something, Neal noticing one of the odd men around them, goons from the looks of it, hand the agent a plastic bottle of water. Peter opened it up and very gently held it up to Neal's parched lips. He was suddenly so very thirsty, guzzling the water down despite his friend's attempts to get him to drink more slowly. He coughed a bit as the water went down the wrong pipe but finally the taste of bile and metal started to fade some as he spat a bit of the fluid out, collapsing tiredly against his friend.

"Neal... do you remember why we're here?"

Peter said it quietly but it was obvious that the others could hear, especially Jaren as he nodded back. He remembered it despite the odd dream world his mind had created. That had been his attempt to hide from the truth but he couldn't now that he had finally woken up. Reality was setting in and it was obvious their captor knew it.

"I think he does remember, Agent... so, if you'll kindly follow me. I think we can get you started on your tasks."

The agent started to get up helping Neal in the process as he groaned, the pain in his stomach and side still evident. Poison did that to you although whatever this stuff was just made you feel bad more than anything. He glared coldly at Jaren as the man and his goons surrounded them in a less than protective manner. They were ready for either man to try and run for it but Neal would no more risk Peter's life than the agent would his. Once he was on his feet it seemed the world swayed a bit, legs rubbery but Peter supported him until he pushed away enough to let him know he was ok.

"Thanks."

Peter nodded in silence, keeping a hand on his shoulder for either comfort or support. He wasn't sure as they were led in the small convoy of men after Jaren inside the shell of a burned out warehouse and Neal finally realized where it was they were. This was where Adler had kept his treasure. Where they had been kept prisoner. A cold chill ran down his spine as his eyes turned to Peter who just kept his eyes looking straight ahead except for a quick peripheral glance back. The agent knew where they were too but Neal worried about Jones and Diana. Were they still ok or were they as sick as he felt. There had been another agent he didn't know well named Atley... were they here as well?

"I think you may recognize this place Mr. Caffrey. It belonged to our former employer."

Jaren was being formal as if showing a client a residence but Neal didn't fall for it, trying his best not to use Peter as a crutch. The agent was the only one not poisoned far as he knew. He still wasn't certain what they'd been given but his stomach hurt a lot more than he'd admit to their captors, his throat feeling parched but he wasn't going to complain.

"The treasure of a lifetime was here. I heard you gave it away... Matthew Keller took credit. It's a shame really. All those priceless artifacts..."

The man was trying to push his buttons but the gentle yet firm squeeze of Peter's hand on his shoulder was telling him to stand back.

"Keller found it fair and square. I had nothing to do with it, Morrison."

He left it at that, Jaren glancing back at him with a curious look.

"Really? So your little friend... He was lying when he said he had that Degas for sale?"

Neal swallowed hard, a combination of the poison in his system and fear at being discovered. Had Jaren bid on the item when Mozzie had it up for sale? He felt the grip on his shoulder change, turning to see Peter giving him a narrow eyed glance. Jaren laughed, obviously bemused by the situation.

"You didn't know, Agent Burke? Neal and Mozzie have a side-business. Some months ago his little bespectacled friend had a Degas up for sale. I bid but for some reason it was suddenly removed. Let's just say I figured out who was in charge of the sale and tracked it to your "snitch" here. Biding my time I had hoped to get that Degas one way or another."

Neal felt himself shrinking or maybe it was the poison but Peter seemed to relax but the narrow eyed look continued as he seemed to be thinking of something but didn't say a word. There was a discomforting silence interrupted by Jaren's cold chuckle.

"Did I reveal something I shouldn't have, Caffrey. Shame... how secrets are exposed. So... shall I tell you what I want you to do?"

Peter's hand remained on his shoulder despite everything which meant the agent was still with him but Neal was certain if they got away from this there would be some kind of long discussion. He would think of it later as they were led into a small dilapidated office, a dusty folding table with matching chairs set up along with two burner phones. Jaren clapped his hands loudly, the sound echoing through the open space.

"So... I'm certain you must still have this Degas despite what Mr. Keller says. It wasn't in his collection when I was allowed access."

Jaren dropped something for them to see as they were seated at the table, Peter staring down at the small wallet and reaching to open it up when motioned to. It was a fake Interpol badge. Neal recognized the work as someone he knew on the street but hid his knowledge behind a bland expression.

"I just need you to find me that Degas, Mr. Caffrey. I know you kept it."

His throat was dry, Neal licking his lips not just because he was feeling tense. His stomach was cramping up and his chest felt tight as he felt a hand on his and saw Peter looking at him with a pointed glance. So he believed that Jaren was telling the truth? Neal didn't care at the moment other than protecting those he cared about. He would deal with the discussion later.

"What Keller had is all there was."

Neal was feeling worse than he had earlier, beads of sweat on his brow starting to drip down the side of his face as he watched Jaren smiling coldly back. Sweating had nothing to do with nervousness but something else he could only vaguely recall. Morrison made a motion, two men grabbing Peter and pulling him back against the chair so he couldn't move. They tied him down securely as one of them with a Kbar pushed the serrated part of the blade up against the agent's throat as the other pulled his head back to expose his throat.

"Except for your agent friend here who showed up last minute... the rest of your party was poisoned. I can't tell you what until you've done what I want. There are only have a few hours to give me the Degas before you and the other two agents die of the symptoms. Your friend here will die of other more _deadlier_ means if you disagree with me again. Understood?"

Neal swallowed hard, nodding as he watched Peter struggling despite the blade to his throat. His stomach felt sick, a gurgling sound that wasn't good making itself known as he stood up, blood rushing to his head but he stayed on his feet despite feeling faint. Jaren walked over and patted him mockingly on the shoulder.

"Good. Now, he will go with you so that if you don't obey, you can see the consequences up close and personal. Shall we?"

Jaren made a motion, Peter was untied and cuffed with his arms behind him as they walked back outside of the small room and Neal stopped him.

"The others... I want to see that they're ok before I finish this."

A gun was drawn on him when he approached Jaren but the man waved a hand as a signal to put it away.

"Certainly... Jack, show Mr. Caffrey where his friends are then bring him back here."

**()()()**

Peter held his friend down, Neal thrashing some but finally the con had calmed down after his bout with nausea. He'd noticed something wrong with his friend immediately but couldn't call anyone out on it considering the circumstances. Morrison had them covered so he had to hold back until he knew where everyone was. He remembered some of the past day.

They'd been on a stakeout in the van watching Morrison's place. The man was supposed to be selling blackmarket pieces stolen from art galleries. One of Mozzie's contacts had hooked them up with the site and this was their first attempt to see Morrison in action. Once they had proof, they just needed a warrant. Peter was going to relieve one of them later in the evening, the agent driving to a spot around the corner to park from where the van was. He had on a baseball cap, jeans and a blue polo as he grabbed a small backpack to blend in and walked over towards the van not more than half a block away. He recognized the other FBI cruisers in the same spot, a sign that everyone was where they should be as he left the Taurus and started towards his destination. He was actually early by a few minutes, hoping to surprise everyone with some of the goodies Elizabeth had cooked up for himself and the crew. He hoped they'd be happy as he whistled to himself and started round towards the van.

"What the..."

There was a hint of smoke pouring out of the cracks in the door of the van as he wondered what was going on. He didn't see anyone on the street as he approached the Municipal City van that was their cover on stakeouts. Was someone hurt? Was there a fire inside? Why wasn't anyone around or emergency crew there to help? Peter dropped the pack and moved forward prepared for flames as he pulled at the door and coughed at the toxic fumes flowing out. He started to feel woozy immediately as he held his hand over his face to keep from breathing more of the thick cloud of whatever it was in. He was holding his breath, squinting into the gloom when he saw Neal looking at him, one of his foofy handkerchiefs held to his face. Everyone else was out as three dark figures turned towards him. It was too soon, the agent unable to grab his gun as one of the figures jumped him and everything had gone black.

Peter had his weird dream about being at home with El and meeting up with Neal to see that game. Then there's been that weird storm. What did it all mean as he remembered waking to the nightmare of Jaren and his goons. His memory was coming back but now his partner was looking sickly and he wasn't sure if Neal was well enough to help himself much more him and the other agents. Now he found out maybe there was more treasure to be had... He wasn't angry considering the circumstances. They had to stay on task and save themselves and their colleagues then he could chide his partner if need had it. If anything, Mozzie was behind this fiasco. Neal had given up the treasure for Elizabeth and himself, for his new life here. Peter believed that more than anything and he would stand behind his partner regardless but didn't make him worry any less as he saw the pale, drawn look on Neal's face. Jaren said they were poisoned but by what?

"Stay..."

He had tried to follow as they stopped a few blocks from June's but the goons held him back. The one with the knife held it up with a gleam in his dark eyes. Jaren smiled.

"Now Caffrey... get us that painting and you get a cure for you, your friends and this one lives. Got it? You have three hours."

Peter wanted to tell him not to worry about him but Neal despite his sallow appearance nodded tiredly, his expression way too calm for a man in his situation. Something was obviously wrong as the young man left alone to trek to June's. He watched his partner stare at him without much emotion but for a sad look in those blue eyes before he disappeared around the corner. Jaren chuckled as they held Peter in the back of the van and sighed as if he were bored.

"Your friend will do anything for you. Did you think I didn't investigate this before setting up the phony sting? You were set up by the best and so was Caffrey. Nobody lives once we have what we want... but you won't be telling anyone anything, Fed."

Jaren made a motion and one of the men covered his face with their hand, the other holding him tightly as they sat there. Peter struggled, nostrils and mouth covered securely until he thought he might pass out from lack of air. Suddenly he felt his mouth freed, nose still pinched as someone pushed a bottle of water to his lips. It tasted oddly, the color off but he was forced to drink it, the tepid water choking him until his mouth was held closed and he could only swallow or drown. Once he had finished they let him loose, cuffed and laying tiredly on the van floor as Jaren continued that cold smile.

"Now you have what he has. It's not necessarily deadly in most cases but this is a special strain a friend made. _Botulism_ is a terrible way to go but this version accelerates the process."

Peter didn't know what to say, realizing now what had been so familiar about Neal's illness. He'd had this same thing before only on a smaller scale from bad meat. He struggled to attack their captor but someone punched him hard across the chin and stunned him as he felt rags stuffed into his mouth and tape pulled across his lips.

"The end will come soon. I hope your friend hurries so you can all go together."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Well now we know what he wants. Does Neal even still have the damnable thing after everything that happened? I guess we'll find out in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

_Over 24 hours ago..._

Neal, Diana and Jones were in the Municipal van on stakeout waiting for something to happen. So far Jaren Morrison wasn't doing much of anything they could use to incriminate him as they chatted about this and that, Neal playing with a deck of cards he snuck in. The agents were drinking stale coffee and snacks, the con finally thinking of doing the same when he heard something outside. There was a knock on the van door, Neal answering to find Agent Atley appeared. Jonas climbed inside and deposited deli sandwiches, soup and coffee for them all.

"Wow, Jonas... this actually looks pretty good."

Jones commented to the rookie with a smile. The younger agent just shrugged.

"They were having a sale at the deli there down the street. Opportunity knocked. Dig in."

Jones nodded. They had all been excited at the feast, everyone hungry for something other than stale coffee from a thermos and the usual sugary / starchy snacks. They dug in, Neal taking a ham & cheese along with coffee. It all smelled delicious as they took their time enjoying the food as they waited and chatted. Peter was supposed to meet up with them soon to get an update and relieve anyone who needed to go home. They had already drawn straws and Neal had won.

Two more hours passed. It was nearly time for the agent to appear when they heard a knock and Neal smiled brightly despite the groan from his colleagues.

"Hey... fair is... (_stomach gurgling_) fair."

He stood up to answer the door, a bit of cramping making his stomach ache. He heard Diana give a very unladylike burp, while Jones and Atley just sniggered slightly in reaction. Neal rolled his eyes as he opened up the door and came face to face with a pistol. His hands were up in the air quick as he backed up away from the masked figure and heard his colleagues go silent as more men appeared. There was no time to draw guns as the man took them by surprise.

"Ah... snack time. I'm glad you liked it. Gas them."

Neal heard the words, the agents unable to react when someone tossed a smoke bomb into the space, the door shut behind the dark figures. He had already pulled out a handkerchief and covered his nose and mouth but his colleagues were already starting to succumb to the gas as he held his breath and tried to hang on long enough to get some info about their captors. His plan was working some but Neal felt himself starting to go, collapsing to his knees as he saw the door open up and Peter stood there. The agent looked surprised, definitely not prepared for what was happening as one man grabbed and clocked the agent deftly across the temple. Peter slumped in the doorway, the men pulling him inside as Neal felt himself start to be overcomed by the gas, one man holding a gun on him.

"This one's still awake... what do we do?"

The one who had spoken before moved closer, grasping at Neal's arm and pulled the handkerchief away from his face. He couldn't resist, his body going limp as more gas entered his lungs, eyes fluttering between awake and sleep. He saw Peter being lifted up as his visioned grayed to black, the dream of the storm and nightmare coming back to him. Peter had been a constant even in unconsciousness and now... now he had to save his friends despite the pain he felt and weakness. He saw June's house and started forward despite the cramping of his stomach and throbbing in his temples. His breathing felt more labored than usual as he drew closer, shuffling as he dragged himself more than anything across the street and promptly passed out by the door. His eyes looked up at the knob, key in hand but it fell from his hands as he lay there, body shaking with whatever poison Jaren spoke of.

_No... not like this... Peter... Jones... Diana... they're depending on me..._

His thoughts were drifting away as darkness washed across his vision but he fought it and reached up...

"Neal? Mozzie... come help me!"

His eyes looked up languidly, blurry yet familiar forms there just before he passed out.

**()()()**

Peter woke up, his stomach beginning to cramp up on him as the botulism bacteria began its work on his system. He was feeling nauseated, the gag and tape removed as he glanced around the empty van. Someone sat in the front seat, voices quiet as he tried to figure out why he was alone when his stomach acted up more and he moved towards a bucket conveniently left near him. He threw up several times but it was mostly clear since they'd been captive since yesterday evening. One of the figures turned to look at him before going back to their chat. He couldn't get to them, a small clear partition between them. The agent looked and found no inside latch or lock on the door. He was trapped, rolling over in pain as the bacteria wrecked havoc on him. They'd left him a small box of water, obviously wanting him semi-alive as he took one and sniffed it. It was normal water as he chugged one thirstily, body craving liquids as his mouth dried up and his body was ravished by the bacteria.

_He won't last very long if he's that sick so soon. His "friend" is taking a while. Maybe he ran._

The voices chuckled and laughed but Peter knew Neal hadn't abandoned him. Something must have happened as he lay on the cold metal floor and tried to think of a way out. Botulism wouldn't kill you in most cases but this wasn't feeling like the same thing he'd had the one time he was really ill. This felt more potent as he did his best to stay conscious but began to feel himself succumb to a need to sleep. He was so very weak... eyes fluttering shut. Neal would come back... and help... Peter believed that as he passed out.

**()()()**

Neal was back in his rooms, the storm hammering outside as he found himself before the open terrace doors again. He stood up as he tried to force the doors shut and keep the rain from entering, a feat he finally managed but just so. The doors rattled angrily as if against someone trying to get inside. He stepped away from the door soaked from the rain and freezing cold. He wrapped his arms around himself as he padded in his damp clothes to the back hallway and went to the bathroom. He disrobed and turned on the shower as hot as he could stand it, standing under the spray but still feeling cold despite everything.

_He's not waking up... I'm calling Dr. Munroe._

Someone spoke in the background but he wasn't sure who as Neal slowly slid down to the floor of the shower and curled up. His head was throbbing, chest tight as he shivered in the hot shower.

_Neal... wake up._

His eyes fluttered softly in the spray of the shower until the feeling vanished and he found himself shivering but dry on something more comfortable than the shower floor. Neal's eyes opened slightly but it was an effort, his muscles tight and heavy as he gazed up at two blurry forms.

"Neal... we've called a doctor. You'll be ok."

June... she hovered over him protectively another figure there in the background as he fought for consciousness. He had to get something... do something important. Peter...

He jerked up, crying out in pain from the cramping in his side and stomach. Mozzie looked worried as he noticed the little guy move forward with something and Neal held his head over the item and threw up. June was holding him, talking to him in soft tones which should have helped but he was in horrible pain, breath coming short as he choked some and slumped against her hold.

"Pe... Pe... ter"

Neal wanted them to understand, his eyes looking at Mozzie's but the little guy was just looking at him worriedly for not just germaphobic reasons. He would understand if he tried harder.

"De... gas. Nee...eed it..."

He slumped more against his landlady's arms, Mozzie helping to ease him back into bed as someone gently wiped at his sweat drenched brow. What time was it? Jaren had said three hours? His heart raced as he panicked from not knowing if Peter was ok and from being sick. His body spasmed from the pain that wracked his body but he could do little as they tried to hold him down and comfort him. Neal was supposed to be getting the picture... looking at Mozzie with a pleading look, the little guy blinking back.

"Degas? I don't..."

Mozz looked curiously at him but without an expression saying he knew what he meant. Neal reached out and grasped his arm, his friend jumping slightly.

"Degas... for... Pe... Pe... ter's... safety... ran... ransom."

His breath was hitching, body stiffening with each painful cramp from the bacteria infecting his system. His muscles were tightening up, chest constricting as Neal felt his body hardening it seemed as if encased in cement. A weird thought came to him: the stare of the _basilisk_... or perhaps, _Medusa_. It was the artist in him or maybe delirium making him think of such things. He cried out but his voice was weakening as his body continued to feel like it was turning to stone. Mozzie moved closer, hand on his shoulder as he whispered.

"_Neal, tell me what's wrong."_

He gazed up at the bespectacled con, his throat tight as he tried to answer back. His mind was ok but his body wasn't following his instructions anymore as he struggled to speak.

"_P... poi... pois... ssonn..."_

His strength was failing him as he collapsed more heavily against the bed, his chest constricting until he could no longer wheeze, a slight whistle coming through his lips. Mozzie and June looked horrified, shaking him as he felt his lung refusing to work as they should.

"Neal... Tell us what poison. Neal..."

**()()()**

Peter couldn't move, everything dark when he woke up next. There were voices nearby, a hint of light but his eyes weren't working as they should with his muscled frozen it seemed in place. He only had a sense of what was going on around him, eyelids vaguely open as shapes moved before him in the gloom.

_Jaren said to bury him but this ground is too rocky and hard. I say leave him here. He hasn't much longer._

_Sure... I guess the con didn't care about him after all. Come on..._

There was a sound of footsteps moving away, eyes trying to follow but nothing moved as if he had been frozen in place. He ached but it was a dull sense of pain as if his nerves had been frozen as well. Peter wondered if he were dead. That would explain why he couldn't move and why his body felt so stiff and unyielding. _Rigor Mortis_. He heard a groan, distant and low and realized when it happened again that it was him.

_I'm alive? How..._

The groan happened a third time and then he started to feel something, eyes moving finally and seeing his hand digging in the starlit earth. It was a very shallow grave, barely a few inches and they had left him for the elements. He could almost feel the hard course dirt, sandy loam beneath his unyielding muscles as they came to life again with some effort. He wondered if Neal was here too. The con must have come back for him with the painting. Neal wouldn't have left him to die.

_Neal?_

His eyes turned and then his head but he found himself alone in the dimly lit ravine. Only crickets and other night creatures sang in the background. There was no one but himself here... Neal hadn't come back. He felt like he should be upset but something held his emotions back as he managed to move a bit more and get himself onto his side, the effort winding him.

Jaren was relentless. He'd found that out listening the past day or so. This wasn't Neal's fault despite the fact he might still have part of the treasure in his possession. Peter believed that as he dragged himself from the shallow pit the two men had tried to dig around him. His eyes caught a glint of something nearby as he moved towards it and found to his relief it was a cell phone. His fingers were hard and unyielding as he tried to grasp the phone and turn it on. It took some effort but he managed to send a text to his wife, hoping she would get it despite the strange number. Jones and Diana were still somewhere in that warehouse alive or dead, he wasn't sure as he did his best to catch his breath.

How much time had past since he passed out in the back of the van? Was it only a few hours or had a day or more gone by? Peter felt his stomach grumble in protest which made him think it must have been longer than a few hours. He felt like the Tin Man from Oz, working to move the rusting stiff muscles the botulism cemented into place. Where was Dorothy with that damn oil can? It was all he could do to keep it together as he watched the phone and waited to see if his wife answered him or not.

**()()()**

The storm had ended, the clouds breaking for sunlight as he walked out onto the terrace. His dream had changed despite the sound of thunder threatening from somewhere in the background. There was still something wrong as he paced around the dream version of his apartment and slowly came to. Sunlight flashed from the window in front of his bed, eyes squinting but he could move better now. Neal wasn't sure what to think as he eased his aching but more flexible body up to a semi-sitting position and glanced around the room. Someone slept on the sofa but it wasn't Peter as he sighed a bit disappointingly. He picked up an extra pillow from the bed and threw it at the figure, hitting them square across the shoulder as glasses tinkled to the floor and Mozzie sat up with a start.

"We're under attack!"

The little guy looked a bit off, tired maybe if not exhausted as he fumbled for his lost glasses and glanced up at him curiously.

"Nice way to wake a friend up... You must be feeling better I take it?"

Mozzie was his usual sarcastic self but hiding the fact he was worried, the latter evident in his tone. Neal nodded, smiling at his friend and not feeling that tightness so much in his face. He didn't feel like being happy but he was glad to be alive. The feeling of having his body turning to rock was fading as was the imagery associated with it. He almost felt human again.

"They found the Junior and Lady Suits. They're ok."

Neal blinked, glad to hear that but realizing something was missing from the tidbit. Mozzie had said it quickly as if to confuse him enough he wouldn't notice the omission.

"Peter..."

He could only hope he was wrong but his gut still told him his friend was out there somewhere alone. Mozzie wiped at his glasses to delay a moment before shaking his head.

"Nothing. Jaren is gone too. They caught the goons guarding that warehouse you were taken to. (_The Degas is still safe._)"

Mozzie emphasized the last bit but Neal didn't care about the treasure. He wanted what was left to go away. It had caused him nothing but trouble first with Peter and their friendship and later with Keller taking Elizabeth to get it. He would gladly give all his treasures away to keep the life he had now if he could.

"I don't care about it being safe!"

He was more angry than he meant to be, pushing the blankets aside despite the lingering weakness. He wanted to be up and about finding his friend rather than here in bed convalescing. Elizabeth deserved to be with Peter and if he had to drag himself out of bed to find his friend, he would. Mozzie held up a hand and seemed to be trying to stop him, a concerned look on his face.

"You need to rest, Neal! The Suits will find him. I have... contacts looking for him too... which is mostly how we found Junior and Lady Suit."

Mozzie seemed sincere, his worry for Peter almost as strong as it was for Neal it seemed. Maybe Elizabeth had been talking to him? The thought made him want to cry.

"Elizabeth's ok. I've been visiting with her downstairs while you were resting. She hoped you knew something but after two days..."

Neal grabbed his friend's arm as he heard the last two words, Mozzie stopping with a slight jump at the contact.

"Two days? I've been asleep for two days..."

The world seemed to spin around a moment, his head reeling at the idea 48 hours had passed him by when he was trying to save his friends. Jones and Diana were ok but Peter... he was still missing! Neal sat back down, the idea that Peter could be...

"They didn't find Peter at the warehouse?"

Mozzie shook his head in response, Neal feeling cold from the idea that Peter could be dead. Jones and Diana only survived due to the fact that Jaren had them on temporary life support the last time he'd seen them. They were in a kind of stasis so that had helped them hang on but Peter... they had threatened to kill him by other means. If he wasn't found, maybe Jaren had gone through with his threat and hidden his friend's body in a hole someplace where nobody would find it. The idea made him want to scream in fury but most of all he wanted to find Jaren and kill him with his bare hands. There was definitely anger there for everything they'd gone through. Peter must be dead if they hadn't found him...

"Neal?"

Mozzie was trying to remove the grip from his arm, Neal letting go after a moment as he came back to himself.

"Jaren... he told me they were going to kill Peter. He wasn't poisoned like the rest of us."

His voice was quiet as he spoke a wide eyed glance from Mozzie showing he understood what had been unsaid.

"Neal... I'm sure the Su... Peter is ok. Jaren doesn't give up that easily. If he really wants the Degas, he'll be back in touch."

Mozzie put a hand on his shoulder awkwardly but trying his best to comfort him as they heard a knock at the door. The two men glanced up at it as they heard the knob turn and June peeked inside. She looked happily surprised.

"Neal, how are you feeling?"

His landlady and benefactress smiled kindly if not matronly at him as she approached and gently hugged him. It was evident she'd been worried as he glanced beyond her and saw another figure standing uncertainly at the doorway. It was Elizabeth Burke. June turned as she sensed his attention had turned away from her.

"Elizabeth came by to see how you were doing. Mozzie... could you please help me with something downstairs."

Her tone was slightly pointed, indicating she wanted the little guy to follow her and leave the two alone. Mozzie followed reluctantly, glancing back with a concerned look before the door shut and they were left alone. Neal wasn't certain what it was he could say, Elizabeth moving closer to hug him gently, his arms enfolding her as he tried not to cry. She trembled slightly before pulling away, a hint of tears there as she smiled softly at him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Neal."

Elizabeth's voice was soft but there was an unspoken query there as he tried to think how to answer it but found himself at a loss for words.

"Thanks... I'll find him for you, El. I promise."

He hoped she believed him as those blue eyes continued to look as if they might cry right there but she didn't, Elizabeth nodding at him.

"Hughes has everyone searching the city and state for Peter and the man who took you. Can you tell me what you remember? Was... was he ok?"

Elizabeth sat beside him on the bed as he pulled his robe around him and tried to collect his thoughts. What did he remember really? Peter had been in the car with them but then he'd left, feverish and sick and passed out on the front step of June's. What could he actually say about Peter?

"He was when I left."

Neal didn't know what else to tell her as she nodded, squeezing his arm gently as she wrapped hers around it and sighed. Suddenly she sat up, her cheeks blushing a bit as her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket.

"Hmmm... wrong number."

She was about to hang it up when Neal glanced down and saw the name. He grabbed up the phone and pushed accept as Elizabeth tried to figure out what he was doing. There was a single word in the text and nothing more.

_**Azaleas**_

Neal blinked at the word and then at the expression on Elizabeth's face as she turned pale.

"That's... that's our safe word. Could it be..."

El's face was still pale as Neal tried to figure out what was going on before she finally explained.

"Peter and I came up with a safe word. He must have texted this..."

Elizabeth paused, looking at the time and date.

"Neal, this was posted late last night! Peter's still alive somewhere. Maybe he got away?"

There was a hopeful tone to her query, Neal feeling it as he thought the same thing unless it was a trap by Jaren. Peter wouldn't give up his safe word or anything else but he wouldn't put it past their captor to try something to get at him. Jaren wanted that Degas or he wouldn't have done what he had to take his friends to get at it.

"Let me talk to Mozzie and see what can be done. Don't tell Hughes yet, ok?"

El nodded reluctantly but seemed like she trusted his judgment as Neal tried to think of something that would help them track Peter via this phone. Mozzie could help on that end but then they'd have to be careful not to fall into a trap of Jaren's. Nobody else was going to get hurt if he could help it.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Peter's hurt and hopefully still alive after everything and Neal is better but feeling guilty. Let's see if we can't make this a little more exciting in the next chapter! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (j/k) ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Jaren still wanted that _Degas_. He had tried to bid on it and was upset to say the least when it had disappeared off the grid. It had taken much of his available contacts and resources to discover who had anonymously set up the black market auction. He'd been surprised to find that someone associated with the sale worked for the FBI, an ex-con who snitched on their own. It hadn't taken much to figure out that he could use his own notoriety to draw those who possessed the _Degas_ towards him to get it into his hands. Once he had the piece they would be nothing more than refuse he could toss aside and so far he had gotten rid of all but three of his captives. He wouldn't worry about the two agents, they had never seen his face but Caffrey... the ex-con would be fair game if he could work things right. He clapped his hands in anticipation. Who would miss a consultant who had an penchant for running? His keeper was gone and the others were still recouping from their bout with his nasty little bug. Nobody was there to watch the young con so Jaren only had to bide his time and wait for their guard to be down. He was patient.

**()()()**

Neal wanted to do something now, but even Elizabeth told him to let Mozzie check things out before they went in all gung-ho. She was sounding so much like Peter he almost called her by his name but then they both realized what had happened, silence ensuing for a few before they started to talk again.

"I'm sure he's ok. Mozzie said the last known location of that phone was an unincorporated area of forest and old rock quarries near the edge of the city. We'll find him, El."

She nodded back although a bit less certain, licking at her lips before she spoke.

"Neal... what is it that Jaren wants? Tell me the truth."

Elizabeth's voice was firm but gentle meaning she would listen before she took a side and Neal knew hopefully she would understand his answer as he licked his own lips nervously.

"A Degas. I don't have it anymore... I just realized I gave it back to Mozzie. Kel... ler took it."

He gave a heavy sigh, uncertain why he had asked for the masterpiece when he knew they no longer had it. Maybe it was the illness talking, now that he knew he was over what had been a very terrible bug. Neal had vague memories of the doctor injecting him with antibiotics and some other drugs to fight the botulism. He was fortunate to be alive, much more all in one piece. Elizabeth squeezes his shoulder ever so gently to get his attention again.

"Do you have a forgery of it? Maybe that would be enough to pull their attention away and let him go if Peter's still a prisoner."

Her voice was hopeful as he recalled the forgery he had made but it was in FBI evidence. If he had to steal it, that might be a possibility to plan on in case Peter hadn't actually escaped. Always good to have a backup plan.

"Maybe... but it's in evidence. Peter knows about it but not... who did it. Kramer might know..."

His voice trailed off at the last part, an understanding look from her as she changed topics.

"You look better, Neal. We'll search for him soon enough. Rest. I shouldn't have bothered you with this when you've only just woken up... I'm sorry."

Elizabeth blushed slightly, eyes apologetic as she stood to leave. He grasped at her arm gently, shaking his head at her as their eyes met.

"I should be the one saying that. Jaren wants what he _thinks_ I have, just like Keller did. I'm sorry..."

He felt very weak all of a sudden, that urge to run he had pushed away coming over him as he realized all the trouble he had caused. Keller had kidnapped Peter to get at him for the ring he wanted to give to Kate... then he kidnapped Elizabeth for the treasure and now... now Jaren had Peter for all he knew and the past was dredged up again. The treasure should be long out of their reach now, Mozzie hinting of reserves but Neal wanted to stay here. He wanted to forget the past as if it never happened and be normal with his friends and family here in New York. Maybe he would never have that normal life he wanted. Frustration washed over him like a cold spray and only a nudge from Elizabeth brought him back from the brink.

"It's not your fault, Neal."

She was sincere in her plea but he felt less than happy with the results. He was here but where was Peter?

**()()()**

He was dreaming. He was at home, sitting on the sofa as he tended to do, Satchmo at his feet gnawing at a doggy toy while he watched a game on ESPN. His team was losing which was disappointing as he stood up with a stretch and felt the stiffness of his muscles. How long had he been there staring at the TV?

"El?"

Peter moved over to the kitchen but his wife wasn't there. He glanced out into the backyard through the curtained window of the door but it was empty, the whole house silent. Something felt off as he moved back towards the sofa and found that Satchmo was gone too, the yellow lab disappearing since he'd last been here. He ran upstairs, a strange urge coming over him as he looked into the bedroom and found no sign of his wife or their dog. He looked in the bathroom, went up to the attic and finally thought he heard a noise from the guest room. It should be empty but...

"El? Hun..."

He opened up the door, eyes widening at what he saw as he stepped back and slid down to the floor in horror. Peter was shaking as he stared into the room and the awful scene within.

"No... This isn't real. This isn't..."

Suddenly he found himself gasping for breath, laying on the cool dusty ground. He gave a wheezy cough, rolling over onto his back with some effort as he glanced up through a tree-covered canopy at the dimly lit sky above. There was a hint of sunlight just beyond but the area was deep enough it was still bathed in shadows as his eyes looked around hoping for some sign of help. A quiet beeping sound drew his attention to his right, brown eyes glancing at the lightly glowing red light on the ground beside him. That's when he remembered he had sent a text, his hand grasping the item as he pushed with as much strength as he had to wake up the screen. His vision was blurry but he could read the small text seeing that the cell only had 2 more bars left of power and barely one bar of signal strength. Peter's memory was a bit fuzzy but he could vaguely recall sending a text out to his wife. Had she gotten it? The phone beeped at him again and he saw a small flashing icon indicating he had a new message.

_**Suits are ok. Where are you?**_

Peter smiled slightly at the message as he painfully sat up against a nearby tree and did his best to text back.

_**One Suit still waiting for pick up. Free and clear.**_

He guessed Mozzie had written him back. His wife never used the word _Suits_ to describe him but maybe it was to be safe. They couldn't be sure he wasn't Jaren although he hoped the words he'd chosen had proven otherwise. A beep was heard indicating he had a new text when he looked.

_**Tracking Suit now.**_

This had to be Mozzie. Neal and El wouldn't be so business-like as he lay back and tried to relax. He was so thirsty, his body especially his stomach hurting him more than it ever had. If anything, Peter needed to get hydrated as he pocketed the cell and slowly pushed himself up to his feet. The world swayed a moment but he managed to keep upright as he stumbled over the uneven ground hoping to find some kind of stream or creek. These old quarries tended to be riddled with springs if not rivers of some kind. He just needed something semi-potable at best as he made his way across the deserted landscape and finally heard the sweet sound of flowing water. Peter smiled despite the stiffness of his muscles as a stream came into view. He collapsed to his knees as he came to the edge of a small river, arms supporting his weight as best they could as he leaned over to drink. The agent had barely taken two large sips when his limbs gave out sending him face first into the fast flowing stream. Peter fought to pull himself up to the surface but his muscles were less than pliable from the effects of the botulism. He could barely kick his legs to keep his head above water as he was pulled down underneath and finally gave into the river's cold grasp as he passed out.

**()()()**

Mozzie looked perplexed as he entered Neal's room, the young man finishing dressing as he pulled on a loose cardigan. All his clothes looked a bit baggier than usual as he stood up, that sallow look not quite gone from his face as the little guy decided whether or not to tell him the bad news.

"Neal... I... I think I found Peter. Do you have a map?"

The younger man looked at him curiously with a nod before moving over to a nearby shelf and pulling out a large rolled up tube. They extracted the huge map over the dining table, Mozzie giving it a glance as he looked at his phone and then pulled out his laptop, giving it a quick tap or two before looking at the map again and pointing at a certain area out in the boonies.

"There! That used to be a huge rock quarry for a local cement factory but they went out of business and moved on. The signal is coming from that area. Feel like going for a drive?"

**()()()**

Jaren smiled, watching the consultant and some small guy with a balding head and glasses step outside the palacious home of Ms. June Ellington. He had done quite a bit of research on the owner of the ex-con's residence and found she had quite an interesting history herself but she was small when compared to Mr. Caffrey. Her husband had been the con so she would be little more than someone who had married a con. He'd seen her walking around town during his investigations of the young man. Her manner was nothing more than ordinary. Jaren would let her be while he followed larger game. He wasn't familiar with the little guy but perhaps he could find out something that could make this weird association between Caffrey fruitful.

"Follow them."

The driver in front nodded, watching as Neal entered the back of a cab the little guy was driving. It was obvious they were trying to blend in but Jaren was smarter than most. He could follow their path and get what he wanted. He _WOULD_ get what he wanted if it meant using Caffrey's friends as bait. He had no qualms about hurting innocents if it came down to it. Perhaps he'd start with the pretty wife of the agent he had killed. She seemed friendly with Caffrey, more so than anyone should be if their husband was a Federal Agent. Maybe Jaren would look into her relationship with his mark a bit more closely.

**()()()**

Mozzie was driving a bit more erratic than usual, Neal feeling a bit queasy now as he moved forward and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Mozz... what's up with the stuntman driving? You're making me nauseated."

Neal was not paying much attention but to the scenery off and on. He kept thinking about Peter and hoping he was still ok after the texts Mozzie had mentioned to him. The little guy made a motion with his head.

"Tail. Not too far behind. I don't recognize them. Tinted windows, black SUV but not one of the Federal Suit-mobiles."

Neal gave a quick glance without appearing to look, using the rear-view and side mirrors from the back. Mozzie was right and he saw the car. Something about it was familiar but he couldn't quite remember what as the car lurched around a turn at breakneck speed. Mozzie wasn't a stunt driver but he could lose a tail if he had to. Neal gazed back to see that they were no longer being followed.

"Good move! I wonder if it could be someone from Jaren's team. I'm surprised he didn't contact me when I didn't go back. Maybe he thought I ran."

He frowned at the thought, hoping Peter hadn't thought he had been abandoned. The last thing Neal needed was another reason for the agent not to trust him. He heard a cough from the front and glanced up at Mozzie's face reflected in the rear-view mirror.

"I'm sure the suit knows you didn't abandon him. It wasn't your fault you were poisoned."

Mozzie was trying to help him feel better but Neal continued to feel guilty about everything. He wanted to get Peter back to El no matter what. They weren't supposed to be apart and he would make sure of that if it was the last thing he did.

"Ok, almost there. Just a few more minutes until we hit a dirt road and head for the abandoned quarry. I have stuff in the trunk. The doctor mentioned what he gave you to get well so I picked up a few things from Tiny. He's better than an HMO."

The little guy grinned, Neal nodding back with a smile to mask his guilt and uncertainty. What if this was a set up by Jaren? Still, Mozzie had confirmed the word used from his chats with El. They had shared safe words once when Peter wasn't able to make date night. Unlike his parents, Peter and Elizabeth seemed to really love and trust one another. Something like that was worth sacrificing for.

**()()()**

It wasn't too much longer before they reached the perimeter of what used to be the Atascosa Rock Mill. The fence had long since been torn up and the gate left open so they drove right in, easing through to what had been the foreman's office. The trailer was rusty and tore up from neglect and disuse as the two men exited the vehicle and went back towards the trunk and popped it open. Mozzie handed Neal a pack with a few items in it and then took one for himself.

"You ready for this?"

Neal nodded as they started down the trail into the woods growing up around the old cement plant and through to a small overgrown trail. He was still a bit tired from the effects of the botulism but he could do this. He had to. It wasn't long before they saw something curious along the trail. They found shovels at some point indicating someone else had been here recently. Both men looked grim but didn't say anything for a moment.

"I guess we'll split up. Just keep your phone ready for texts. There's a river not too far from here towards the western end of the quarry. Might be worth investigating."

Mozzie showed him a map, one already in the pack Neal had as he took his out and they marked their routes, synchronize their watches and then started off in opposite directions. He watched the little guy vanish out of sight through the trees before heading off down river towards what looked like an old processing plant. Maybe Peter had found shelter there? Neal walked quickly but did his best to get a good look for clues of Peter's presence. There were indications someone had thrown up along the trail he was on, as he smiled slightly, a hopeful glance on his face. He texted Mozzie to let him know he might have found something, running as he headed towards the end of the path and found the river. It was swift to say the least, definitely not for anyone who didn't know how to swim, he thought, as Neal glance along the bank for signs of Peter.

"PETER?"

He called out, his voice echoing slightly as his foot hit something and he saw what looked to be a cell phone. Neal picked it up and found messages back to Mozzie along with other info that might be useful in getting the owner of the phone in trouble with the law. Jaren didn't hire people who kept their personal details off the phone, this one with pictures and other items of interest. He pocketed the item and glanced around hoping to see his friend when he saw the shoe. It was floating, the lace caught on a branch along the embankment as Neal moved down to grab it. It was Peter's, he recognized it immediately, eyes combing the water for any sign of his friend.

"PETER?"

His eyes searched the bank until they fell upon a pale form clinging to a rock in the middle of the river. Neal dropped the pack to the grass before he took off his shoes and quickly dived into the fast flowing stream. It took a bit of work but he made it to the rock, nudging the figure of his friend who seemed unaware of his presence.

"Peter... wake up. Come on..."

The agent felt cool to the touch, eyes closed as he hands held onto the rock with dear life. Neal did his best to gently remove his friend from the rock before swimming back towards shore. It was hard carrying the agent as he felt the tenseness of Peter's muscles from the botulism. He dragged his friend onto the shore and threw his jacket over him as he grabbed up the pack and quickly pulled out the antibiotics. Mozzie had said they both needed one depending who found the agent first. Neal gently cleaned Peter's arm and then pushed the needle in. He sensed a slight reaction, then a slight relaxing as Peter leaned against him a bit more heavily.

"It's ok, Peter. You're safe now."

Neal held his friend close to him, Peter's head laying on his shoulder as he tried to keep him warm. The water had been frigid, his own body shivering some from the dunk but Peter was sick, the poison still in his system. He hoped the antibiotics would help soon as he pulled out his phone to text Mozzie and tell him of his good fortune.

"He won't answer your text, Mr. Caffrey... will you?"

He turned to see Jaren standing there, another couple of large goons holding Mozzie captive, his friend gagged with his arms tied behind him with zip-ties. Neal shivered slightly, their victory suddenly dashed by the presence of their captor. Red flashed before him but he had to hold back with Peter hurt and Mozzie captive. Jaren smiled and seemed to read his mind with a slight chuckle.

"Decisions... they're a bitch sometimes. So, are you willing to give me what I want now? Your friends are depending on you."

A third and fourth goon he hadn't noticed came up from behind, one taking Peter from him while the other held a gun. Mozzie looked at him like a scared puppy, making some noise beneath his gag he didn't understand.

"The Degas... why do you want it so badly, Morrison? The treasure is a curse. You'll never be able to sell it."

He had to delay a little, his hand in his pocket quickly texting without any indication he was doing it. Neal hoped the message went through before they figured out what he was doing. Jaren made a motion and the man with the gun grasped his arms, pulling them back and zip-tying him at the elbows. They pulled out his phone, the goon handing it to Jaren who gave it a quick glance then smiled.

"Smart. You deleted all the info and tossed the SIM. If you weren't a government snitch, I might ask you to join my team."

Jaren had him but he had a trick or two up his sleeve if things went the way he hoped. For everyone's sake, his plan had to work.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Had a long week with work and centipedes invading my personal space. Not fun trying to chase one of those buggers around your apt hoping to catch and release it. This one is smart though, hid for 5 hours before it came out. I so want to kill it now if I do find it. No mercy! Speaking of which... exciting whumpalicious times to come in the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Elizabeth was surprised when her phone buzzed in her purse. She was on her way to talk with Reese about Peter's disappearance hoping to talk to Jones or Diana if possible. They had both been released the day before Neal had waken. She had barely paid the cabbie, her hand reaching for her phone when she felt an arm touch hers, thick calloused fingers wrapping securely around it. The cab was already leaving when she turned and saw a tall, blondish brown haired man she didn't recognize standing there. His green eyes flashed unspoken threats at her, his free hand holding a single finger to his lips and then flashing a quick glance into his jacket of a gun. She felt the color drain from her face, Elizabeth no blushing flower but uncertain how to escape with so little foot traffic nearby and his hand wrapped around her arm more tightly.

"Your _husband_... wants to see you."

She perked up at those words, wondering if this was the man who had taken the agents and Neal before. He didn't seem the type so maybe he was just a hired hand like the man who had taken her for Keller? Her mind started to race, searching for something to get free but still curious to where Peter was. She still hadn't had a chance to look at her phone to see who had called her but it seemed her luck hadn't run out yet.

"Mrs. Sanford... I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

Agent Blake, one of the newer agents working in White Collar walked up and smiled like a little boy at the two, seemingly unaware of the situation. Elizabeth wanted to warn him but he just gently touched the man's hand, the goon letting go a moment as if uncertain what to do as Blake started to chat normally.

"You wanted to go over those records about your husband's accounts. My office is just across the street. Thank you for bringing her here. I should have stated we were across from the Federal Building but forgot in all the hustle and bustle of it all. Shall we?"

The goon seemed to be thinking hard, his eyes glancing between the two while watching the growing number of pedestrians showing up during the lunch hour before he nodded quietly and walked away. Elizabeth tried not to be afraid but her heart was still beating fast as she watched him leave and turn the corner. She jumped a bit when someone touched her shoulder and she turned to see Agent Blake there. She smiled nervously but with a quiet _thank you_ as he glanced after the menacing figure, his cell to his ear once he had dialed a number.

"_Agent Burke's wife is here. Someone tried to take her. (pause)_ _Yes, I got a picture of him. I'll text it to you, Sir. Thanks._ Are you alright, Mrs. Burke?"

He had hung up the call, quickly texting what looked to be a pretty good mugshot of the man who had tried to kidnap her. In a way she wanted to follow her would-be kidnapper to find out where Peter was but was happier that the agent had come to her rescue.

"I'm fine. Thank you Agent Blake. How did you know I was here? Did Hughes send you?"

The young agent blushed slightly, his face very boyish in a way like many of the agents she'd met in the department. She wondered how he dealt with the stress of the job with such an innocent disposition.

"I was coming out for my lunch break. I thought you could use a hand and I heard enough to know he was obviously uncertain who you were. Come on, I'll escort you upstairs."

He smiled at her as El nodded back before they entered the Federal Building.

**()()()**

Elmer had to let Mrs. Burke go after seeing a hint of gun under the young man's jacket and knowing this man was anything but what he appeared to be. He might be innocent looking but obviously he was an agent looking out for Burke's wife. With no words he nodded slightly before walking away, hoping that was enough to keep them from following for now. Jaren wasn't going to be happy but they had the agent and the balding guy to convince the Caffrey guy to play ball. Hopefully he wouldn't be in too much trouble.

"Sir..."

He turned to find two well dressed men and a few cops coming around the corner in the distance. He was surrounded. So much for being in trouble with Jaren. He was going to jail now.

"May I help you, gentlemen?"

Elmer could play it cool, hoping he wouldn't have to shoot his way out to freedom but he couldn't do prison again. He'd already broken out once and managed to stay free. Caffrey had done the same thing but ended up a snitch. He wouldn't tattle unless it paid well.

"We can do this quietly..."

They were being kind, the pedestrians and passers by the reason for their non-violence. He saw more cops across the street and two more men dressed like these, possibly agents from the building he'd left coming from the direction he had just come from. That rookie-looking agent had been smarter than he thought if they were already here to catch him. He had few options other than to die seeing they were all armed. Elmer liked his skin too much to waste it on Jaren's plans as he nodded, letting the men take his gun and lead him to a nearby patrol car. He'd bide his time and get out again. It wouldn't take much.

**()()()**

Neal was nudged awake, his head swimming from the chloroform they'd pressed in a rag against his face. It took him a moment to recall what was up as his eyes quickly searched the room he was in and found Peter sleeping in the corner, his wrists cuffed overhead to the post of the cot while Mozzie was no where to seen, the little guy's absence making him nervous. He heard a dark chuckle as Jaren came into view and grasped his chin in one hand and glanced down at him. Neal was bound to a chair, arms pushed through the slats and bound securely. He was ungagged for the moment but had the feeling it wasn't because Jaren was feeling generous.

"Mr. Caffrey... I hope you had a nice rest. Your agent friend seems to be healing well from whatever you gave him but his continued health and well-being depend on your cooperation."

The man was just smiling at him, that cat that ate the canary look beaming from Jaren's unusually bright grin as he motioned for someone who suddenly grabbed him from behind and held his head where his neck was bared. Another figure moved forward and he felt a jab of something like a needle, warmth following as Neal started to feel more relaxed than he should. His eyes moved to Peter's sleeping form, his friend looking pale and sallow. The man needed a hospital. That little bit of antibiotics wasn't going to do it, his eyes moving to their captor and blinking as he tried to focus.

"Now... tell me something, Mr. Caffrey."

The voice was cool, echoing as if he were in a cavern as he shook his head to clear it but felt the drug taking over.

"Tell you... something? I... don't under... stand."

His tongue felt thick in his mouth, throat dry but his mind was racing, all the thoughts he usually held back starting to push like a waterfall against a dam. He couldn't let them out but something wanted him to speak, the drug he figured as Neal licked at his lips. He had to keep from talking, part of his mind still conscious enough of what was happening to him.

"Yes, Neal... I can call you that can't I?"

Jaren's face was close to his, the scent of tobacco present and making him gag a bit. Neal fought back the bile and then finally he let go, throwing up on the man's shoes before Jaren could move. He didn't look happy as Neal felt a genuine smile curl his lips and a drunken laugh left his throat. He felt better and worse all at once, a rotten taste in his mouth as he spit to get the last bit out. Someone slugged him hard, his head ringing with the blow as he slumped forward and he heard a familiar voice talking.

"_Get him to tell you where it is! Threaten him with the agent and the little guy if push comes to shove. I want that painting!"_

The voice was angry and he felt a sense of duty to tell them something as his eyes gazed across at the blurry form of Peter laying on the cot.

Peter... it was Neal's fault this happened. He had to make things right. They'd planned to give Jaren the Degas. He remembered something about that but his mind was blurring reality with something else, Neal flinching at the memory of his friend angry at him that he'd had the treasure. He thought he heard Peter telling him to reveal the treasure.

"I'm sorry... Peter. Don't hate me."

His mind escaped back into the memory of that night, when Elizabeth had been taken and Peter had confronted him. Neal trembled, still not fully recovered from his recent poisoning. The drug was making him feel more emotional and vulnerable than usual. Someone was standing nearby and he looked up to see Peter.

"I don't hate you, Neal. Tell me where the painting is. You have it don't you? I won't send you to prison if you give it to me."

The voice seemed to be Peter's, the face definitely the agent's but something felt off as he blinked a few times and turned finding himself back at the Burke home in the back on the patio. It was just them and the agent begging for his wife to be back safely. Elizabeth...

"Evidence... it's in evidence. Kramer took it. They archived it, Peter. I'm sorry."

His head started to slump forward, his strength waning or the drug making him sleepy as his chin lay on his chest and he started to pass out. Someone gently mussed his hair, their breath close to his ear before darkness took him away.

"Thank you, Neal."

He went to sleep feeling he had done something good.

**()()()**

Peter had let the darkness take him but suddenly his breath caught, something cold and wet entering his nose and mouth as he struggled to get out of the grip of the invisible monster that pulled him along. His eyes popped open, blurry darkness showing him he was underwater as his exhausted mind finally realized he was below the surface of the river and about to drown. Peter fought for his life, kicking and struggling until his head popped out at some point as he gasped for breath and coughed up buckets of water until he was dry heaving. His eyes spied something sticking out of the water, his hands reaching for the slicked rough surface of a huge rock as he grasped it and held on for dear life. The river pulled and yanked on him but he managed to dig in like a tick on a dog and held on for dear life despite the tightness of his muscles. Now it seemed the botulism was working in his favor as he felt himself stick like a statue hardening to the surface as he fell into an exhausted half-sleep, his body going into a kind of temporary stupor.

_Peter?_

There was a voice, calling from far away, his arms frozen by the water and the poison in his system. He didn't react thinking he must be dreaming as his mind kept him safely cocooned in the darkness.

"PETER?"

The voice sounded closer, familiar but he was certain they weren't here. If anything they were gone far away. They had left him here, a pain in his chest unassociated with his current ills. Something warm dripped down his cheek merging with the cold spray around him as the river continued to pull on his body but he wasn't letting go.

"Peter... hey..."

Someone was holding him now, shivering slightly as they did so and prying him loose from the rock that had been his lifeline for the past few hours. There was a familiar scent he knew but his mind refused to believe they were here as he was pried loose of his water slicked life preserver and they were floating in the cold water again. He was too tired to react or move, this person he could only feel and sense holding him securely as they made it to the shore, the scent of mud and grass evident.

"Peter... wake up."

That voice. He didn't want to hope it was them as he continued to lay in the darkness, his body unable to wake even if he wanted to. He was too exhausted and tired to think this was real as he tried to fall back into unconsciousness but something pricked his arm and woke him, the voice still talking to him. They sounded worried, concerned and then everything went quiet as he fell back to his own thoughts.

"Thank you Neal."

That voice was familiar too, not the one he had fallen back to sleep with earlier. It felt like more time had passed but he was still very exhausted. Something had changed, his body less stiff and unpliable as Peter slowly opened his eyes and saw just a hint of light before closing them again. He didn't move or breath, fighting to stay conscious as the sound of footsteps started to move away and more voices spoke.

_When he wakes up, make sure he gets me that painting. Don't take your eyes off of him! Bring him and the painting back._

Some part of him shivered at the tone of voice remembering other things this person had said before. He knew them from somewhere he couldn't think of at the moment as he tried to remember, their footsteps disappearing behind the clang of a door and then silence. Once it had been silent for some minutes, Peter felt himself waking, his eyes opening to a blurry dull yellowish white ceiling which slowly focused to reveal cracks and wear which indicated a basement or other decrepit cinder block building structure. His mind was agent mode despite the days of illness and his swim in the river. He shivered slightly, turning his still stiff neck towards the soft sound of breathing nearby. There was a slight stench in the air, one he had become accustomed to once he'd become sick by the poison Jaren had fed him. His eyes followed where his nose thought the smell was coming from and noticed a figure with their back to him sitting in a chair. Their hands were tied behind them with zip-ties, head slumped forward but they seemed familiar to him as he opened his lips to speak.

"N... Ne... Ne... al?"

They didn't move when he spoke, only the slight indication they were alive as they breathed in and out, a soft wheezy sound just audible to his ears. He tried to sit up and found himself bound by his wrists over his head to the bar at the end of the cot he was on. His legs were free as he did his best to stretch out with one foot and kick the chair. It shook slightly but there was no reaction to his action as he tried again and heard a slight groan then silence again. Neal was alive but where were they? Had he been mistaken to think his partner had abandoned him if he was here now? He called out again, voice raspy from lack of use and illness.

"N... Nea... Neal..."

He waited, hoping for something when there was another quiet groan and then movement as his friend finally twitched a bit, turning his head to look back. Blue eyes met his but they looked way too dark for what he was used to, the pupils larger than normal. Someone had drugged his friend.

"I... I'm getting that painting for you... Peter. For... for Elizabeth..."

Neal sounded confused, his eyes squinty as he tried to focus on him then rolled back as he slumped back against the chair and passed out again. The con looked limp, breath still wheezy as Peter did his bed to kick at the chair again but received no response this time. Jaren had to be behind this but he didn't understand what Neal had meant by the painting. His memory was still a bit foggy at best as he twisted round and managed to pop one hand out of the not so tight cuffs. They obviously thought he wouldn't try to escape but now his right hand hurt from the attempt, scrapes evident as he did the same with his left hand and was free in a few minutes. His skin stung but it would grow back as he stood up unsteadily and moved towards the con.

"Neal... wake up."

The con didn't respond to his voice, out cold when he checked his eyes then closed them again. Neal unconscious and he had no idea how they were going to get out of here.

"Come on Neal. Don't make me send you back to prison!"

Peter waited, a soft groan erupting as he finished removing the zip-ties and freed his partner, Neal's blue eyes almost black now looking up at him piteously.

"Pri... son?"

Neal seemed to be trying to say more but licked at his lips as if unable to draw the strength to speak. Peter sighed, mussing the young man's hair and smiling at him.

"I guess I should stop saying that when you know it's not true. Come on... I need you to help us escape."

Peter didn't feel as strong as he should have but at the moment he had to be while Neal slipped further into the chair as if he had no bones. He wasn't sure what they'd given his friend but it must have been strong.

"You're... not... mad?"

The young man was gazing up at him woefully, those blue eyes still more black than blue as he shook his head.

"No. El is safe, Neal. Remember, we bested Keller already."

Neal blinked back at him as if uncertain of something, a frown growing as his lips curved downward.

"You... asked me about the Degas... didn't you?"

Peter glanced around hoping for some means of escape when he caught Neal's eyes glancing towards an off colored part of the wall in the corner. Peter shook his head as they headed towards it and found it was a vent covered by some very poorly painted spackle.

"No. Jaren wants it... You thought... What did you tell me about the painting Neal?"

Neal slumped nearby as Peter worked on getting the vent loose, the young man's eyes rolling loosely in their sockets until he seemed to focus on his friend again and answer.

"I said the painting was in evidence."

Peter paused when he heard that, looking at Neal and smiling broadly as he nodded, pulling the vent off the wall as quietly as he could. It was just big enough for them to go through as he helped ease Neal inside and followed, pulling the vent behind them. Jaren would know they were gone soon enough but at least they could hide in the ducts for a bit.

"You did good, Neal. It _is_ in evidence. Come on... we need to find a way out of this place."

He helped his friend crawl along side him as they made their escape. Peter's head ached, his body still weak from his illness but for now he had to be the strong one as he nudged Neal along through the ventilation system.

**()()()**

Elizabeth reached the 21st floor with Agent Blake where she saw Reese talking to someone in his office as she stepped inside through the glass doors to her husband's department. The White Collar offices were busier than she was used to, the agents obviously working on cases if not looking for her husband.

"I'll leave you here, if that's ok Mrs. Burke."

She turned to see he was waiting on her response when she nodded thankfully.

"Go enjoy your lunch and thank you again, Agent."

He smiled back at her before he left, talking to another agent who walked up and offered her some assistance finding a place to sit while she waited for Reese upstairs to finish his meeting. They sat her near Neal's desk by the door, her heart dropping a moment as she realized that and thought about her husband and his young partner. El pulled out her phone to make a call when it beeped back at her, reminding her that someone had tried to call. She glanced at the screen to see she had a text.

_Azaleas are pretty this time of year by the Atascosa river._

She blinked, seeing the text from a few minutes ago when the man had tried to take her from her taxi. The number was familiar and she realized it was Neal who had texted her. Something was wrong if he was using her and Peter's safe word. Did it mean he had found her husband? Was Peter ok? El stood up and headed towards the small upper level where Reese Hughes' office stood. Her eyes looked over at the darkened office beside it where her husband usually resided and tried not to think negatively. Neal had found Peter. She was certain of it!

"Thank you for coming in Jones. I'll talk to Diana once she's feeling better, now go home and rest. I want you ready for the job."

The agent nodded at his boss as he turned to leave and they both paused at Elizabeth's presence. She hoped she hadn't intruded as the phone was held tightly in her hand.

"Agent Jones... Hughes."

She addressed them both politely, both agents noticing her agitation so she pointed at her phone, showing them the text.

"Neal sent me this. It's about Peter. He's alive! I think this has a location but I don't understand what it means."

Jones took the phone to glance it, his manner still a bit stiff if not tired as he glanced down at the screen and read the text.

"Atascosa? That's in Texas... Caffrey can't be out of state."

The agent sounded confused until Reese shook his head.

"Old rock mill just outside of town. One of my uncles used to work there when I was a kid. It's long since gone out of business. What in blue blazes is Caffrey doing there? He's supposed to be home resting!"

As mad as he often looked and acted, it was obvious he was worried about Caffrey as well as her husband. Jones smiled, turning to the older agent with a curious look.

"I can go check it out sir. I know I'm not on duty but it couldn't hurt."

Jones was being kind but more than that, he was obviously worried about his colleagues and friends as Elizabeth smiled thankfully at him and Reese sighed.

"No, you're off duty until the doctor says otherwise. I'll send Blake and Ashton but if want to go as a guest, that's fine by me. Elizabeth, come in and we can talk."

Jones nodded at the senior agent's reply, excusing himself as she saw Blake walking back into the bullpen with a bag of food. Elizabeth watched him move away as she entered the office and they closed the door.

"Elizabeth... when did you receive this text? Are you certain it's from Caffrey? I thought he only just woke up."

He looked worried possibly thinking of her almost kidnapping outside their offices. She shrugged.

"He knows what our safe word is. I doubt he would have sent this text without a reason. Someone how he found Peter. Can you track him with his anklet?"

Hughes was about to say something but grunted almost angrily.

"My apologies... was trying to coordinate with NYPD on the man who tried to kidnap you downstairs, talk Jones out of coming in too soon from his injuries and get the search for your husband continued."

He paused and sighed, leaning forward with a quiet voice.

"I believe he was sans anklet due to his injuries. Without anyone to watch him directly, we had agents around Ms. Ellington's home to keep him under our watch until he woke up. The anklet would have been on him tomorrow..."

She felt herself pale realizing maybe Neal was in trouble or maybe Peter sent it from Neal's phone to let her know he was ok.

"Let me talk to June, Reese. She might know where he went."

**()()()**

Jones managed to hang with the two rookie agents although Blake had done enough surveillance with himself and Diana to almost be a pro. Ashton was still green around the edges but learning as he went as a guest only.

"Do you think that text was from Agent Burke? I thought Caffrey was home sick still from what happened."

Ashton was talking to Jones, Blake driving but obviously keeping attention to their chat. He shrugged.

"I've been convalescing myself so haven't been apprised of much lately. I just heard about Neal being found yesterday and Peter missing still today. Take a left here. This looks like the road."

Blake nodded, pulling off the main path to what appeared to be a rough caliche road leading through some greenery and a small woods towards some low hills. They definitely weren't in the city anymore. The car bumped around on the mostly potted pathway, the popping of rocks hitting the underside of the vehicle like quiet gunshot until they met with what remained of the old road and became a bit smoother. Blake pulled over inside the perimeter, hints of fence obvious despite the overgrown nature of the place.

"Atascosa Rock Mill... This is the place."

They exited the vehicle, Jones taking the lead before remembering his place and letting the other two go ahead of him. He was supposed to be an observer at best but he wanted to find Peter just as much as the rest of them. They split up down the way, finding shovels at a small clearing indicating someone had been trying to dig a hole without success. The ground was far too hard and rocky but they moved on, taking pictures of the scene with their phones before moving along. Jones went down stream after Ashton, Blake going up river as they followed a rough trail and finally found a clue.

"This is Peter's. This pack must be Neal's but there's two of them..."

Jones held a shoe he knew belonged to his boss and friend while Ashton had found a couple of light backpacks strewn nearby. There appeared to be a bit of a struggle but not much as they followed the path up through the trees to where tire tracks led away back to the main road.

"We need a crew out here. Call Hughes and have him get forensics out here."

He went back to look at the bags, poking around and seeing something glint back at him in the light under some leaves. Jones dug it up and saw it was a sim card. He dusted it off and dropped it into his pocket curious as to where Peter and Neal could be now and who else had been here.

**()()()**

Neal was starting to become a bit more awake but the drug was still pretty much overpowering him as he scooted along with Peter's nudging inside the ducts. His head ached and all he wanted to do was sleep but the agent urged him gently along, a tired sound to his voice.

"Peter?"

They spoke quietly, uncertain how much could be heard outside of the structure as the agent sat beside him, both men resting a moment. Peter looked less than able to make the rest of the trip but was obviously trying for the sake of their lives. Brown eyes met his in the dim darkness.

"What is it, Neal?"

The voice was quiet, exhausted and worn out. His friend had only recently been found after days of exposure and a dunk in a cold river. He was surprised Peter was still conscious.

"Mozzie... he's here somewhere. I don't know where but once you get out, I'll come back and find him."

Those brown eyes narrowed their gaze back at him as if they might be angry but then widened to a softer glance as Peter shook his head.

"Back up... we have to make a call and get back up. You're in no condition to come back alone. Understood?"

Neal heard the worry in his friend's voice and maybe it was the drugs or something else but he had to reply honestly.

"Thank you Peter for worrying, but I'm not leaving Mozz behind."

He saw the agent gaze back and them then lean back some and nod, eyes closed now. Neal waited for Peter to wake up and say more to dissuade him but the agent slumped more as he finally reached over and shook him.

"Peter?"

His friend didn't move but he was alive, the soft rise and fall of Peter's chest obvious as was the slight movement on his neck where his pulse was evident. Neal wasn't sure he was awake enough yet to take over but it was their survival counting on his ability to lead them out of here. Nobody was following them which was good so maybe... just maybe he could move on ahead to scout the way alone then come back for Peter. He took off his shirt, leaving him in a white short sleeved tee as he placed it under his friend's head.

"I'll be back soon, Peter."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Looks like the boys are in trouble but Jones is on the trail. I wonder what happened to Mozzie... Next chapter coming soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Peter dreamed he was calling for someone, his chest hurting as he ran after them but they seemed to be too far ahead to hear him. His hand reached out to grab their arm and then suddenly he was awake, his head aching, chest tight as he wheezed slightly and finally glanced around at where he was. The area was small, roughly 5x4 feet, dimly lit and gray metal. His eyes took in the details a moment before he realized what it was he was staring at: Ducts.

"_Neal?"_

He whispered, remembering why he was there and wondering as he sat up where his friend had gone.

"_Neal?"_

Peter didn't hear anything but the quiet sounds of air blowing through, cool from the feel of it as he shivered, pulling the item from beneath his head around him. It was Neal's shirt, the soft smell of his cologne evident as the agent sighed. He should have been stronger and stayed alert to ward his friend off going alone. Neal was probably ok. The con probably went to see where the exit was or maybe... maybe something else had happened. Hadn't he mentioned looking for Mozzie? With a bit of a second wind now Peter started crawling along the ducts hoping to find his friend and maybe a way out. He needed to contact help before they were all dead. Jaren would never keep his promise to them. Once Neal brought the forged painting back even if Jaren never knew it was a fake, they'd all be dead.

_He's pretty resilient for a mousy guy. I wonder why the con hangs with him? Doesn't seem like much._

The voices carried from not too far ahead, Peter pausing to listen wondering who they were talking about as he saw a bit more light some feet ahead. He moved closer and peered through the grating curious.

"He's not going to last much longer but Jaren wants Caffrey to see them die before he kill the con. I can't wait to kill the Fed."

The voices laughed, only vague overhead views of their heads apparent and one other with a bag over their head as they dunked them into a tub of water. The figure made little noise but seemed to be struggling. Maybe they were gagged? He felt anger but what could he do under the circumstances? He heard the sound of a door opening off to the left and saw more heads, one of them sighing tiredly.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

The new person wearing a ball cap shook his head.

"Leave him there. We have other business."

The two goons with the hooded captive nodded and left without another thought for the poor person there below. Peter thought he should know them as the door shut and he kicked the vent open, slipping through. There was a faucet in the corner and his mouth suddenly felt very parched as he realized he hadn't had much water or food the past few days. His first thoughts were of sating his thirst but his inner boy scout wanted to help this person, whoever they were. They leaned forward, head just over the large half barrel he'd been dunked into. At the very least he could tell they were male but nothing else as he noticed they were bound like Neal had been, their hands pushed back through the slats of the chair and zip-tied. He needed something to free them as he glanced over and saw a small stool with a toolbox on top. He fumbled inside of it and found a utility knife, reaching over to cut the bag from their head when the figure head-butted him hard, Peter falling to the floor dazed as the knife fell from his hand and slid a few feet away. He had already cut a good chunk of the bag away, his vision blurry as he lay on the cold stone floor a moment.

"_Mmmphmm mmm mmmph!_"

Peter didn't understand what they were saying, his head still reeling from the skull to skull contact when he tried to get up and they stuck out a leg and kicked him hard. He caught his hand on the edge of the water barrel and tried to stay upright but his leg gave out and he fell, the containing falling over with him and spilling water all around the room as he collapsed to the floor and lay there tiredly. His gaze went up to the figure, the bag now partially revealing two squinty eyes that normally wore glasses, which were beside the figure on the stool with the toolbox. Peter only just noticed and it seemed the bound figure was realizing their mistake too.

"_Mmmph mmmth Mmp?_"

His head and body weren't wanting to respond but he had no choice, the cold water making the floor that much colder and waking him up a bit as he sat up and nodded.

"Give me a second."

Peter moved over to the figure cautiously and removed the tape, the figure spitting out several rags and coughing as they finally spoke.

"Suit! I am so sorry I uhm head-butted you. I thought you were one of those ruffians. Are you ok? Wait... you're awake!"

Mozzie was finally putting things together, Peter certain he knew how he felt being out of the loop on things as he stood up with shaky legs and found the knife again, moving over to cut the little guy loose and remove the last bit of the sack from around the con's head.

"Yeah... I'm... awake. Now I know why you're so stubborn."

Peter was rubbing his head, a bruise forming where he could see in the water's reflection, a slight flush of embarrassment by Mozzie.

"Very funny Suit... Where's Neal? How did you get here on your own? You have some of the Suits coming to help, right?"

The little guy was asking too many questions for a man who had just nearly been drowned by two goons and to a man who was lucky to be alive. Peter moved over to the faucet, turned it on and once he realized the water was fresh he started to drink hungrily. When he was done, Mozzie waiting patiently for his reply to his questions.

"1. I don't know 2. I'm not sure 3. I don't think they know where we are and 4... We need to get out of here now."

Mozzie agreed as they hoisted themselves up into the vent again and closed it up, Peter still holding the utility knife in hand just in case. Mozzie seemed to have followed his lead and after taking his glasses back and cleaning them with a bit of cursing at the goons leaving them fingerprinted, he was wielding a bit of his own weapon: a claw-head hammer. Now they just had to be patient and hope Neal was headed back as they moved silently through the ventilation system. There must be an exit from the building through here somewhere.

"Suit... I smell the Hudson."

Peter blinked, watching the little guy scoot past him as he tried to keep up. They came to a grating that had recently been tampered with, skid marks on the metal where someone may have tried to take hold unsuccessfully. There was also a hint of blood outside, small drops meaning a non-fatal injury but it worried the agent and apparently didn't escape the eyes of Mozzie who was glancing at it too.

"Probably... nothing."

They pried the grating open without much effort, the bolts already loose as they stepped out into the early evening air, the smell of moisture more evident now. There was the sound of a buoy nearby, ringing softly as it rocked in the breeze somewhere close. Peter didn't recognize the area but figured it must be in the warehouse district at the very worse. The fresh air made his head reel a bit, and maybe it was because he felt a bit more secure now he started to feel faint, Mozzie catching him before he hit the ground.

"Not yet Suit... just a little longer and you can pass out with the other Suits or your wife."

The little guy was trying to help, Peter nodding tiredly as they limped around the corner from this little dead end alleyway and paused. There were voices and the sound of something being dragged.

"Doesn't matter where they are... Mr. Caffrey is going to get me that painting. I can take others with him just as easily. Make sure it's armed. When he wakes up, he will have to make a choice: Blow himself up or take others with him. We'll see just how selfless the con is."

There was a slam and then the sound of car doors shutting and silence before they heard an engine rev and head towards them. Mozzie pulled Peter back out of sight behind a nearby wall as the cars went by and they saw Jaren in one and the other goons following. Neal was in deep, whatever was going on.

"Suit... what do you think they meant by _make sure it's armed?_ It didn't sound like they were talking about weapons."

Peter didn't know what to think, his head still splitting from everything and then the head butting and now... now worry about his friend and partner.

"**Hey! YOU!**"

Peter blinked seeing one of the goons had stayed behind, running towards him. He was feeling faint, that fight or flight feeling not coming to him in his weakened condition. Right now all he wanted to do was sit or sleep, his head swimming as the man got closer and grabbed his arm, shaking him hard. It didn't last long, the man's words not getting through as he watched the figure blur. After a minute the man stiffened, the sound of something hitting bone loud enough as the goon slumped and fell down and Peter saw Mozzie there with the hammer in hand. The little guy shrugged.

"Uhm... self-defense. Let me see if he has a phone."

The little guy got to poking through the unconscious goon's pockets while Peter leaned back against the wall and slowly slipped down to the ground until he realized he was looking up at Mozzie, vision starting to gray.

"Suit... stay with me. Wow! He has an iPhone. Always wanted one of these... Let's see. Geesh! That was an easy code to figure out... now to call in the troops. Is Jr and Lady Suit up and about? Peter? Hey... Wake up..."

The voice faded away, echoing as if he were moving back into a cavern and finally darkness enfolded him and he was out like a light.

**()()()**

Jones was headed back to the Bureau with Blake, exhaustion hitting him as he realized he might have tried to do too much too soon. The hike around the old quarry had worn him out more than he figured and reminded him he had only recently gotten over that poison Jaren had given them. He knew it was botulism but it had hit him and Diana harder than anything, his mind still fuzzy with memories of blurry figures moving around and monitors beeping as they kept them temporarily alive. That's what had saved them in the end despite their captor wanting to kill them.

He sighed, leaning back in the seat when his cell rang. He wasn't expecting any calls and figured it must be someone from work but the number wasn't recognizable.

"Jones..."

He was hesitant but then he heard that oddly familiar voice which made him blink in response.

"_Jr. Suit! Need you here now. They took Neal and it's just me and the Suit here. He's not doing so well. (Stay down you!)"_

There was a loud THUNK and then a groan before it was quiet again and Jones wasn't sure what to think about it. He thought a moment before replying.

"Mozz? Uhm... put Peter on the line."

There was silence again and he was about to say something else when the little guy answered.

"_He's out cold as is the goon that came after us. Need you here yesterday if possible along with the rest of the Suit army."_

The little guy sounded desperate and he must have been to call him but then it was Peter. Blake was glancing back at him through through the rear-view mirror as he nodded finally.

"Ok, we're almost to town. Where abouts are you, Mozz?"

**()()()**

_Earlier..._

Neal left his friend reluctantly, finding all the vents leading to locked rooms. He didn't want to be trapped at Jaren's whim again as he continued through the ducts and hoping he'd find a way out. It was when he thought about turning back that he smelled it. It was water but more than that... it was the Hudson River, something all New Yorkers knew by heart. He smiled, glad to have an exit and hoping it really was just that as he found himself rounding the curve and seeing the grating ahead. Outside was the sound of wind, the not so sweet smell of the river and it seemed clear escape to somewhere out of Jaren's grasp. He smiled broadly, opening up the grate with some effort and getting the bolts loose. He kicked it open, Neal slipping out of the hole when he was grabbed, Hands reaching for him.

"Get him!"

The con fought, taking hold of the duct but his fingers scraped audibly across the smooth surface finding no hold and then going slack as something hit him hard across the base of his skull and he slumped. He was only just conscious of strong hands holding him, keeping him mostly upright as something warm dripped down the back of his neck. Neal was unable to respond or move, his body loose and relaxed despite his mind screaming out in silent defiance. Blurry forms moved before his still partially opened eyes and he thought he smelled that tobacco smell he remembered from before. Jaren was nearby.

_Good. He's still with us. I thought you'd killed him for a moment, Jake. Now, get him rigged up and once he's back up we'll explain the rules to him._

That was the last thing he heard as darkness washed across him and he passed out.

Neal was dreaming, his mind taking him back to Avery's vault and one of the first cases he worked undercover with Peter. They were angry at each other, mostly he was angry with the agent for hiding Kate. The picture told him everything as he acted passive-aggressive with the man he later called friend and partner.

_You have Kate! I saw the ring!_

Peter looked at him as if he were insane, telling him to behave until the case was over. It was as if the agent was on his side, protecting him and yet... he was so angry! He wanted to hurt the man who had his one true love. He had to see Kate but he followed Peter's lead despite his anger and played the game through. He was still angry but something told him to listen to the agent and slowly it hit him. They were in the vault and Peter had come to warn him. Why would he help if he had Kate? Why bother helping the man he was conning and then he realized this was all wrong. Neal had it all wrong. His breath was coming in wheezy gasps, Peter had the little device with 5 minutes of air and Neal... he was choking, hitting the wall with his hand as loudly and hard as he could to get the agent's attention. He found the kill switch... suddenly everything went black.

_Breath..._

Neal fought to do as the voice said, waking up to pain as he felt himself lean over to the side and wretch. His hands were bound before him, cuffed securely. It wasn't something he couldn't break out of but he was too weak at the moment to do much. Someone clapped, the sound making him feel more nauseated as he glanced up and saw Jaren glancing with a cold smile at him.

"Welcome back, Mr. Caffrey... Neal. I hope you're conscious because I'm only going to explain this once."

Where were they? He glanced around and saw he was in a parking garage that seemed more than familiar to him. His eyes widened but more so as he became conscious of something around his neck and chest. He was wearing something bulky, heavy but hidden beneath a thick vest, his wrists cuffed in front which made things all the more suspicious. Jaren just smiled.

"You'll see Neal that I have you fitted with a _toy_ of mine. I intend to get what I asked for. You have four hours to get inside, grab the Degas and get it back to me. Am I clear?"

The man was insane, smiling brightly as if he'd just ask the con to go buy him a quart of milk and some bread at the market. He was missing and if his message got through as he had hoped, El had informed everyone what was going on. They would stop him on the spot and ask about Peter but he didn't know if his friend was really safe. If they found him they might have Peter captive again and Mozz... where was the little guy?

"You're hesitating. Are you uncertain of something, Neal? If you're uncertain, trigger the bomb now. Kill us by freeing yourself of the handcuffs and activating it on us. I know you want to."

Jaren was pushing his buttons as he quickly worked on unlatching the cuffs. Nothing happened, his captor laughing.

"It's not armed yet but it will be once you leave here. Cuff him again."

Neal growled at the man's happy demeanor, someone slapping him to behave but he kept a narrow glance on the crook. Jaren clucked his tongue back.

"Shame... if not for certain loyalties, I'd have taken you into the fold but I said that before didn't I? A tamed con man is not something I can abide by or a Fed who sees shades of gray. You have a chance to help your friends by doing this one thing. You want to help your friends, don't you?"

He paused, giving Neal a long steady once over.

"Go inside the building, Neal. Find the painting. Your friends are depending on you."

He had no words to answer except to nod, fearing he would reach up and rip the man's head off but knowing he might do damage to the agents he saw walking not too far away inside the garage. They didn't know he was here or what was hidden in this darkened SUV which looked like the others in the garage. Jaren had done well to disguise themselves as just another Federal vehicle.

"Go, Caffrey. Bring me my prize."

**()()()**

Neal was afraid, uncertain what to do as he was pushed from the vehicle at gunpoint and moved towards the elevator at the end of the garage. Maybe he was a coward after all as he continued walking, hands cuffed before him but he couldn't free himself without blowing up the entire parking area if not himself. If Jaren had his friends, he would be dead and nobody the wiser he didn't just do it to spite his supposed keepers. Jaren had planned well Neal thought as he ground his teeth and called for the elevator. He paused, remembering something as the car came and he glanced back briefly before entering the elevator and the doors shut.

He held his breath, trying to think of something to do besides what he had planned. He could do this and screw Jaren over but not before he knew where Peter and Mozzie were. Once he knew they were safe, he would go through with his plan. It was all he could think of at the moment as the cab kept going. He got off on the roof and then hoofed it back down to Evidence which was only two floors down. It was after 5 PM so most agents had gone home except for a few working late on cases still in progress. The law didn't rest apparently. The vest he had on was built into a nice jacket like he normally wore with a suit. It was padded looking but not dangerous like the usual suicide bomber type outfit most people thought of. Jaren was smart and he had worked his plan out pretty well to have it set up like this.

"Gleason, come over here."

Neal saw the one person watching the evidence desk move aside towards another man behind a small cubicle. He waited until they were behind the partition before he slipped into the evidence room and ducked behind the already open door.

"Did you hear that?"

He heard a new voice speak, not the man who had called the agent and waited as he heard the squeak of a chair and then a sigh.

"Probably the rats in the wall... now pay attention..."

The voices kept on as if nothing were wrong, Neal sighing inwardly before slipping quietly over through the lockers. He was certain they kept the picture here, Peter seemingly in agreement but who knows what Kramer would have done with it if it wasn't here. It was the only thing that could save his friends if he could find it. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was only 25 minutes into the 4 hours. He could get this over quickly without anyone the wiser.

"Let me look in the back. I think we had one of those in stock."

Neal froze as the voice grew closer, looking around until he found a huge trunk and ducked inside, closing the lid over himself. Footsteps passed the huge box and then leave after the sound of something being moved. The voices came back but were distant again as he moved to open the trunk and get out. The lid was stuck, Neal pushing up on the box with all his might but with his wrists handcuffed he couldn't do much, finally giving up as he realized he was trapped.

Technically he could remove the cuffs without any issue but they were the fail-safe to setting off the explosives he was forced to wear. If he removed one he was dead along with anyone on this floor. There was enough explosives to do more damage possibly but he hadn't had a chance to analyze the amount other than to know by smell and feel it was C-4. At Least it was something stable and wouldn't blow up unless ignited by the actual firing device. He wasn't sure if it was on a timer for 4 hours or not. Jaren hadn't told him that much and he hadn't seen any obvious clock or sound indicating such a device. Neal started to sweat, wondering if he should just let the two agents know he was there but then there were be questions and he didn't have time for that. Peter and Mozzie were depending on him. Jaren had them for all he knew and he wasn't going to take a chance otherwise. He had nothing to pick at the lock for the trunk and it was sealed off on the inside but for a bit of light through one crack in the lid. He sighed, waiting a few minutes if not longer. What time was it?

_Sir... I thought... Yes, I can find it for you. Yes... over here._

The voices were muted but coming closer, the one he thought belonged to Agent Gleason coming closer.

"I'm glad you're doing better, Sir. Agent Jones, let me get that for you."

Jones?

Neal perked up, having felt like he could fall asleep as he tried to find a hole to see who was coming closer, footsteps approaching.

"Here? Thank you, Agent Gleason."

He heard them talking again and then footsteps leaving, one set as the other seemed to shadow over him. Who had left? Neal listened when he heard the cough and realized his chance had come.

"_Jones?"_

There was a sound of someone moving and then a shift as if they turned and a hint of shadow and then light as they move near him. Neal tried again.

"_Jones... in here. The trunk!"_

Neal hoped he was heard, footsteps coming closer and finally the sound of someone scraping at the top of the box he was in before light hit him and the lid lifted up. He was tired, body cramping up from being in the tight space as he felt a hand grasp his arm and help him up. Neal sat on the edge of the trunk thankful to be free as he gazed into the agent's eyes.

"Neal?"

The agent looked surprised then seemed to get some idea in his head as he went back and closed the door some before talking again.

"_What are you doing here? Why were you in that trunk?"_

They were keeping their voices low, obviously trying to not attract the attention of the other agents but Jones looked a bit surprised at best, maybe relieved. Neal didn't understand the last part as he pointed at the tube next to the agent.

"Long story but... I need that."

He pointed at the painting that had been spread out from a nearby tube, his forgery of the Degas from the Nazi loot. Jones placed a hand on the painting as if to say he was going to keep him from it at least until he had an explanation. Jones noticed the cuffs but said nothing.

"Tell me why first. I'm supposed to be resting up from our little adventure with Jaren Morrison. I volunteered to come look for Peter and we got your page, or was it Peter? Doesn't matter... we saw the packs and signs you were at the quarry and then..."

Neal was getting frustrated, uncertain how much time he had left after his time in the trunk. Peter and Mozzie's life depended on him. He interrupted the agent.

"Clinton... I need that painting! It's a matter of life or death and I choose not to blow up a building full of agents to prove that Jaren changes his mind on the taking this as ransom for Peter and Mozzie!"

He said it, seeing Jones' face pale, the agent giving a sigh as he reached to touch him but Neal moved back.

"The jacket? Crap, Neal. Let me get you out of those handcuffs..."

The agent was already turning to call Gleason or his buddy back but Neal grabbed his sleeve and shook his head.

"No. That's the trigger if I try to escape. If I pick these everyone here is dead. The jacket is all C-4 far as I can tell. I need the painting to take and trade for Peter and Mozz. Just let me go and this will be over..."

He was pleading with the agent but Clinton shook his head, a hand reaching for his shoulder.

"Jaren messed you over, Caffrey. Peter's ok. So is the little guy. They called me just over an hour ago from some warehouses near the Hudson. Your friend Mozzie... he subdued one of Jaren's men and he told us everything. That's why I was here to get the painting. We figured he would find a way to get to it but wanted to have a trap ready. Looks like he thought three steps ahead of us."

Jones spoke plainly, a soft smile on his face mixed with a frown that showed his sympathy for Neal trying to do the right thing. Jaren had lied to him and now... now he had to take the painting or blow himself up. Either way he was going to possibly die.

"Peter's ok? Where..."

The agent helped him to his feet as he rolled up the forgery and put it in the tube then handed it to him.

"Hospital. Let me call the bomb squad. Jacob is in the building and that way it's not too obvious."

Neal shook his head at first then nodded, his mind remembering what it was he had thought of before.

"The basement... it used to be a bomb / storm shelter at one time?"

Jones was looking at him oddly, his eyes narrowing over the comment.

"Yeah, but why would you ask about... Neal, the last thing I need to tell Peter or your friend Mozzie is that I let you blow yourself up."

Neal pleaded with him, blue eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Only way, Jones. At least it won't hurt anyone else if Jacobs fails and Jaren won't be any smarter for it. Plus the picture will be gone for good..."

His voice trailed off because it was obvious was he was implying but the agent seemed dead set against it.

"Must be another way. Look, let me see what Jacobs can do. Stay here."

The agent left him, closing the door and locking him in which at the moment seemed quite appropriate. Neal was currently evidence of a sort. He was proof Jaren was just mad enough to kill others to get what he wanted. Evidence the man was ruthless and manic enough to do anything for what he thought was a priceless painting. He found a chair in the corner and sat, body exhausted, mind tired and wishing he could just go to sleep but peoples lives were at stake, his own nothing more than an afterthought in his thoughts as he waited.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_**zOMG! **__Yes... Neal has been turned into a suicide bomber against his will but at least Peter is ok. Mozzie saved the day on that end but now Neal is stuck in the Bureau knowing the truth and trapped with a bomb ready to explode at any moment. I wonder how this will all turn out. Tune in for the next exciting chapter soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

The minutes ticked by more quickly than Neal liked now that he could read his watch again. The trunk had been dark which hadn't helped with his already fearful demeanor about blowing up the building with all his colleagues or failing Peter and Mozzie. He glanced down at his wrist distractedly. Almost 2 of the 4 hours he had been given by Jaren had passed by and he was still sitting in the evidence lock-up waiting for Jones to return. It had only been around 10 to 15 minutes but that was more than he liked knowing he was literally a ticking time bomb.

Neal glanced up as he heard the doorknob turning and two figures appeared. One of them was Jones with a kevlar vest and the other was he assumed Jacobs. The second man was dressed in a more heavy outfit, black and heavily padded which was typical for someone dealing with explosives. The agent didn't have the helmet on as he moved towards him.

"Caffrey, I'm Agent Jacobs."

The man held out a hand, Neal taking it but careful not to jiggle the cuffs too much. He watched the agent take a look at how the trigger was set up through the metal links and whistle.

"This Morrison guy is really above par... We've had some run ins with him before but this is new. He typically uses pipe bombs rather than people."

The topic wasn't making him feel too comfortable despite the man's conversational nature trying to calm him. It worked on one part but he still had to get out of this get up before it hurt anyone other than just himself. Jacobs moved closer, small knife in hand as he cut open the vest delicately and revealed the plastic C-4 inside. It was encased in cellophane, the wiring intricate at best as they got a good look.

"Not amateur but we can get you out of this. I hear you're quite the escape artist. Probably why you guys on the 21st Floor have such a great arrest record."

The man was speaking as if he admired him, the talk easing him a bit as Jacobs seemed to be measuring something a moment then took something from Jones. It was a small bottle of what appeared to be baby oil. Neal blinked suddenly realizing what they were going to do.

"Do we need to go down to that fallout shelter? I'd feel safer doing this there."

Neal was trying to be calm as the agent thought a moment then nodded.

"That might not be a bad idea. Jones, make sure the way is cleared. We have to take the elevator down although it's not my first choice just fastest. Just tell everyone to take the stairs for thirty minutes."

Jones nodded, looking over at Neal with a "_hang in there_" glance before he left. Jacobs pocketed the bottle and they both started towards the exit.

"We're going to get you out of this, Caffrey. My team is on their way now."

The man had placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently as he smiled at him. He was happy the agent felt confident but he still felt like he somehow deserved this. One last curse of the treasure and his uncertainty to stay or go. He had long since gotten over any inclination to leave with his commutation hearing over but this incident just reminded him of how his past kept coming back to bite him in the butt.

**()()()**

Elizabeth Burke wanted to go visit with Neal when she found out that he was in the building. Reese had stopped her, insisting she was safer here but they could talk with him on the phone once the consultant and bomb squad were ready downstairs. Neal was still being transported via the elevator to the basement level where they normally kept the servers. The more vital machines had been transported to another area, the one section cleared out in what used to be a fallout shelter in the 50s. It was the most likely area that would contain a blast as the bomb squad did their best to set up some blast shields just in case. She felt less than reassured seeing the same look reflected in Hughes' eyes.

"Could someone escort me to see my husband, Reese? I know you're worried about my safety..."

The older man held up his hand in a polite yet dismissive way. He wasn't trying to keep her quiet but his hands were tied at the moment.

"We have security on him. Caffrey's friend disappeared after a bit but I can't go chasing after him right now when we have a bomb here in the building and a man trying to get at a painting we don't even actually have."

He sounded frustrated but in a tired sort of way. He wasn't angry and Elizabeth knew he was just doing what he could with what he had. She nodded, moving closer and grasping his shoulder with her hand gently.

"I'm sorry, Reese. I just wanted to see my husband and I'm worried about Neal. I know it's dangerous right now."

Hughes looked up at her and smiled slightly, wiping at his eyes in an off-hand sort of way. Was he crying? She felt the same way but they were both doing their best at not looking upset as more agents entered the building and floor. They weren't any that she knew, talking to other agents and apparently evacuating them. Elizabeth wondered if this Jaren person would see them going and ignite the bomb early. Reese seemed to understand.

"We have a safe room on the opposite side of the building. We're moving the few people still here at work there while we can. You and I will have to go there soon. We can initiate a call to Caffrey from there."

**()()()**

Peter remembered very little of his and Mozzie's rescue, his head aching when he passed out. He had a vague sense of people moving around him at times and the voice of Mozzie in the distance but mostly he heard everything as a soft persistent buzzing in the background as he slept and his body healed. How much time had passed as he felt himself starting to come to, a sound of coughing heard before he realized it was himself doing the actual coughing.

"Easy, Agent. I think he's coming around."

The voice was gruff but kind, Peter's eyes opening and then closing as light shone in them. He gave a bit of a wince but his eyes were forcibly opened and light shined in them again as he struggled a bit but someone held him down gently as he started to calm.

"His eyes aren't dilated but they look dry. Get me an IV!"

The agent was trying to figure out where he was when it hit him, the room jouncing a bit as it became apparent he was in an ambulance. Peter tried to sit up but the person who had talked and shined the light in his eyes pushed him gently back.

"Rest agent. We're taking you somewhere safe."

Peter blinked up at the blurry figure beside him and nodded before he glanced around but didn't see who he was looking for.

"Mozzie... the little guy with me. Where did he... go?"

His mouth felt dry as a desert, his throat like sandpaper as he went into a coughing fit again and the EMTs did their best to settle him, the one who had been talking helping him sit up enough to drink some water from a bottle. Peter drank the liquid hungrily until the medic told him to slow down. Once he was sated the agent lay back and relaxed, waiting for the man to answer him. They were hooking him up to IV's, his arm hurting where they poked in the needles to held his body fight the botulism and his other symptoms.

"Ran off once he knew you were ok. The agents looked for him but he didn't want to be looked for I guess. He a friend or a suspect?"

Peter blinked, nodding which made the man chuckle as he did the same back.

"Both sometimes but mostly friend. He's my partner's buddy."

Suddenly it all came back to him. Neal was in deep trouble but all he knew was that something bad was going to happen but not what, his mind refusing to tell him except that Neal was in danger. The EMT clucked his tongue and nodded.

"I know the type. He was worried about you but seemed afraid of what he called our _witch doctoring _methods."

The man shrugged with a soft laugh before he handed Peter a granola bar. The agent thanked him, taking a small bite and chewing it thoroughly before swallowing.

"You've been through this before?"

Peter nodded then realized he meant the illness not what was happening with Caffrey.

"A few years ago I ate something bad. Wasn't half as painful as this designer version."

The EMT nodded back at him continuing to check his vitals as he and his colleagues hooked up more devices and IVs to him. Peter felt like a pincushion after the 3rd back was hooked up but he knew it was necessary since he had been so sick.

"I think you're going to be ok but we're taking you to a private clinic per your superiors. We have an escort just in case of trouble. I've worked with law enforcement before. Must be a big case if they're taking so many precautions."

He didn't say anything else, leaving it out in the open to mean "_Mum's the word_" as Peter nodded back without any words. He felt sleepy but another part of him wanted to call his wife and hug her and then he wanted to find out where Neal was and if he was ok. Maybe Mozzie would find out and solve the mystery. Peter felt himself start to nod off, the movement of the ambulance and whine of the siren lulling him to sleep despite everything.

**()()()**

Neal was less than relaxed as they sat him down in a comfortable office chair, the bomb squad rally around to get things secured and ready in case of trouble. Jacobs seemed confident they would get the bomb off of him as he left the bottle of baby oil near the consultant to go confer with his crew. Neal felt antsy, wondering if he was willing to take this risk for everything... everyone he cared for should it come to that when he received a call.

"_Caffrey... It's Hughes."_

The head of the division, the big boss was calling him. He felt a sense of dread as he swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in his throat and speak.

"I've been better, sir."

He was trying for some levity but under the circumstance it probably fell flat, silence on the phone a moment before Reese spoke.

"_You're in good hands, Caffrey. Peter is doing well. He's safe. You'll be ok, son."_

Son? The word sounded alien to him but the fact Hughes had said it so kindly made him smile and relax a bit more.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate your concern."

He felt part of his anxiety lift with Hughes' kindly words, a cough drawing his attention back to the man and their call.

"_There's someone here who wants to talk to you."_

Neal wasn't sure who would be there to talk to him when he heard their voice and swallowed harder.

"_Neal? How are you holding out?"_

He blinked, uncertain what to say.

"El? I'm... fine."

The con paused, his mind trying to figure out why she was there unless it had been to ask about Peter. There would be no other reason.

"_Good... I heard that Peter is doing better. The EMTs said he was doing very well."_

Her voice trailed off as if she was wanting to say more but was doing her best to just be positive. Neal was feeling the same way, the awkwardness turning to silence as he watched Jacobs moving back towards him.

"Hughes told me he was in safe hands. (_pause_) Thank you for calling El. If anything..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence, a loud sigh interrupting him.

"_Don't say it. You'll be fine and then we can go see Peter. I need to hang up now. Call me when you're safe."_

Neal was grateful she called, listening even after the beep that the call had ended.

"Caffrey?"

He glanced up at Jacobs who had walked back over to him and nodded.

**()()()**

Peter slept for what seemed days, his body finally able to relax after the time he had been forced to spend sick out in the open and the hours in the freezing water at the old quarry. He had a weird dream, his eyes opening to find himself sitting in the chair at his office. Peter yawned, feeling as if he had just waken up from a nap but something was off. He glanced outside his office to the bullpen below and saw it was completely empty, the lights on. The agent rose, walking out of his office and down the few stairs to the main level. He walked past Jones' desk and saw a fresh cup of coffee still steaming but abandoned. He passed another desk and saw a half-eaten sandwich with a cold soda still damp with condensation. Something was wrong if everyone left their food and drink here and from what he could tell it was recent.

"Hello?"

He poked through every corner of the White Collar department but found it eerily empty and silent. A chill creeped down his spine as he moved towards the elevators, reaching to push the button when the bell made a dinging sound and the doors started to open. It was instantaneous as he was thrown back against the opposite wall, his head connecting with a resounding crack as he slid to the floor. Flames and smoke smothered him as he coughed and fought to stay conscious.

"He died because of you, Agent Burke. Sacrificed himself because you tamed him."

Peter turned to see Jaren standing there, crouched beside him with that cold grin plastered on his face. He wanted to move but was frozen in place, eyes turning to the flames when Jaren turned to look in that direction. There was something inside the fire and flames, a figure burned beyond recognition as the agent's eyes widened but someone held him back, pushing him down until he couldn't move as Jaren continued to smile darkly at him.

"Caffrey was a good thief while it lasted. You were a good agent."

He looked up at the last part to find a gun pointed at his forehead, the trigger being pulled back as he watched.

"I hope you know how much you've damned him with your morals."

The man laughed, the sound of a report echoing in his head when he felt himself sit up, breath coming fast, heart racing as he fell back against a soft pillow and mattress and closed his eyes again. He was no longer in the ambulance, the room around him dull and sterile looking.

"Hun?"

Peter glanced to his right to find Elizabeth there, her hand gently grasping his as she moved closer. He pulled her into a long kiss and she smiled when they finally parted.

"You must be feeling better."

She was smiling at him, his eyes blinking as he was uncertain of something. Was he awake or was he dreaming still? El squeezed his hand and gazed at him curiously.

"Something wrong, Peter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Peter wasn't certain what to say if he was awake. The dream had been nightmarish and he hoped nothing bad had happened to his friend as he pulled his wife closer and just hugged her.

"I'm just... just happy to see you, El."

His voice was raspy from lack of use, El hugging him back as she lay her chin on his shoulder, lips brushing his ear.

"I missed you too, hun."

He kept hugging her, sniffing some as he noticed an odd scent. His nose crinkled as he moved to pull away from his wife but she held on, her grip suddenly more tightly than he was accustomed to.

"El... let go. Hun?"

Peter finally pulled away to find a burned skeleton clinging to him, the room suddenly aflame as he scooted back and rolled off the bed to the floor coughing from the smoke. He heard laughter as footsteps neared. Jaren glanced down at him from above and opposite the bed.

"Thought you could get away so easily? I always get what I want, Agent Burke."

Peter felt a pain in his chest, something warm like fire and saw his skin starting to smolder as he cried out in pain, Jaren's laughter echoing as he passed out from this nightmare and sunk back into the darkness. He thought he heard something in the background like a loud beeping sound and then silence.

**()()()**

Neal started to slowly undo his wristwatch, unlatching the clasp when they heard a low beeping sound. Both men glanced at the explosives around his torso and saw a small timer suddenly turned on they hadn't noticed before. There was a moment of panic and then he clasped the watch back, the timer blinking a moment after it had started to count down from 100, stop at 85 and turn off. Jaren had rigged his watch into the device somehow, a fine wire suddenly evident from the cuffs to his timepiece. Jacobs sighed.

"Tricky. We're not licked yet, Caffrey. Give me a few minutes to confer. We still have over an hour to get this figured out."

He nodded back to the man but he was feeling less hopeful by the moment. Maybe he should just let himself be blown up. It would save everyone the trouble of throwing his butt back in jail or saving it from one of his many enemies / fans. He leaned back against the chair he was in and felt the bulkiness of the vest. It felt like a straitjacket only heavier and more confining. All he wanted was to throw it off and make a run for it but he was too tired to try with other people here. If it was only his own life on the line he would happily risk it for his friends and colleagues.

"Caffrey..."

Jacobs had come back along with another man dressed just as bulky. The second man handed him a cup of coffee and a bag.

"Keep your strength up. We'll get you out of this."

The agent sounded so sure. So certain. Neal nodded back tiredly with the best smile he could muster but from the look reflected back, it hadn't been his best con. They knew he was tense but who wouldn't be in the same situation? He changed his thoughts, thinking about Peter and Mozzie. They were ok far as he knew but he'd really like to talk to either one at this time and know for certain. Then he could go in peace.

"Mayer, come look at this trip wire. Nothing like I've worked with."

Jacobs was talking to one other man who was dressed only in a thin padded Kevlar get up. The other agent arrived and gently with a quiet query started to check out the cuffs and watch curiously, hazel eyes following something as the wheels in his head turned. Neal imagined a few hamsters running in a circle but more than that. This guy was a pro. He knew that from the way they were trying to help him.

"Thanks."

He said it to Mayer, the man nodding to him with a quick glance as he continued to examine the set up. It was going to be a long couple of hours. That's all they had before the timer turned on by itself.

**()()()**

Jaren was impatient, looking down at his watch and seeing it was almost 3 and a half hours since the con had left them. There had been no explosion but there was also oddly no one coming or going from the offices besides one or two agents who casually strolled out of the building without a panicked look. 30 more minutes and the con would either be dead along with whomever was in the building or he hoped Caffrey would have the painting. Either way, the man was dead. Jaren wasn't going to keep him around knowing he had a conscience. He wanted that painting!

He glanced down after the last 30 minutes was about to end. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... The car rattled slightly, people on the street glancing around curiously and then the small quake stopped and everyone went about their business as if nothing had happened. There was no smoke or shattered remains from within the building making Jaren think that they had somehow found the young man and placed him in an area that would withstand the blast. If that were true... Caffrey was dead. He cursed audibly, sighing as he tried to think why he had even bothered with the tame con. It was obvious he had told the Feds or he wouldn't have blown up. _C'est la Vie_. Just one more opportunity he could say he would have to give up. He had enough masterpieces to last him a lifetime. One wouldn't make a difference but it had been a fun game to play.

"We're done here, Albert. Drive..."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Uh-Oh! Where's Mozzie? Is Peter ok? What happened to Neal and what was that "rattle" like an earthquake? Next chapter coming soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Peter woke up to the faint sound of voices. One of them sounded like his wife, the agent doing his best to wake up and see if she was ok. He wanted to see her so much but now the other voice was speaking and El was silent. His body ached all over as he started to come to and yet he felt paralyzed as if he couldn't move, his muscles refusing to respond as he fought for consciousness.

_He'll be ok, El. You heard what the doctor said. Peter will be alright._

The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't think of who as his attention became distracted by someone sniffling. It was Elizabeth. He wanted to hold her and tell her he was ok. Peter wanted to see her face and hug her tightly.

_I know. I know. It's been a week since..._

She paused sniffling, her crying muffled slightly as if she were pressed against someone. Peter was still trying to figure things out, understand what was being said as he finally found himself staring up at a while blurry ceiling. He closed his eyes when it was too much too soon, a low groan coming from his throat. The crying seemed to pause, a gasp from both people making him open his eyes again to see what had happened. Two blurry forms were hovering over him, the beeping of some machine starting to rise shrilly as he tried to focus on them.

"Peter? Hun... shush... calm down. Everything's ok. Call the doctor."

He noticed she turned to the other figure who nodded and turned towards the door, exiting the room with a reluctant glance backward before they disappeared. Elizabeth's face began to come to him but still remained a bit fuzzy despite everything. She was holding him close as possible, gently kissing his forehead and caressing his hair, the beeping starting to lower until it was a bit more rhythmic and slow.

"E... El?"

She shushed him, continuing to hold him as the door opened again and he saw the figure come back. He recognized them now, wondering how he hadn't known their voice as Peter started to feel sleepy again. Another figure was with them, a white coat indicating they were a doctor as he started to feel the darkness sweeping across his vision.

"Mr. Burke... I'm Dr. Sanji, how are you feeling?"

Peter heard the voice, squinting to get a look at the man's face. Everything was still a bit out of focus as he opened his mouth to answer.

"Tired... Where... am I?"

Flashes of memory came back to him, the kidnapping, poisoning and then... The monitor beeped again as he started to remember everything. Neal had come back for him and...

"Peter... hun, calm down. What's wrong with him, doctor?"

El's voice was worrying about him as he twitched slightly, memories hitting him like a huge weight as he recalled what had happened. His eyes moved to the man behind the doctor, their eyes meeting as the figure's face came into focus. There was a hint of blue just before he passed out again.

**()()()**

The FBI building had shaken, some minor damage on the lower levels but mostly the impact was buffered by the strength of the old foundation and former storm / bomb shelter. It had been a miracle that they had been able to remove the device, squeezing the left hand (_largely wetted with baby oil_) through the cuff and then loosening the watch strap enough to do the same. They still had the one cuff on Caffrey's right wrist that when jiggled seemed to bring the timer to life. They were down to 30 seconds on the clock and 5 minutes before the 4 hours he had been given were up.

"We're cutting it close but I know you've been there before, Caffrey. Think you can run fast enough when I take this off?"

Neal realized Jacobs was looking out for him as he nodded, that antsy feeling coming over him. They'd spent the last hour trying to figure things out and they were down to the final minutes. The clock was ticking away as they spoke. They bathed his hand, wrist and part of his arm in baby oil, getting it slicked up for the move ahead. He licked at his lips and psyched himself up. They only had to run a few yards to the blast panels and duck behind them. The agent was in the padded suit and at worse would be protected from the impact but Neal didn't have that option. They couldn't risk adding a kevlar vest over an already unstable bomb vest. It would take dexterity as they pulled loose the cuff, threw the vest up over his head and aside, then made a run for it with Jacob's help.

"I'm ready."

There were only 2 more minutes and then it would explode anyway. Neal had one hand on the vest, ready to throw it up over his head while the agent was preparing to pull the cuff from his wrist. They had to time it just right.

"On my mark, Caffrey. 1... 2... **THREE**!"

It felt like his skin was being sandpapered despite the oil as the cuff scraped at him. Neal quickly picked up the vest over his head and removed it. They heard the low beep of the timer but it was faster, the numbers counting down more quickly as Neal felt himself grabbed up and pushed ahead of the suited agent. They were almost at the panel, Jones' head peeking out from one end as he waved for them to hurry.

There was heat and it felt like the very air was sucked out of his lungs as he was thrown forward against the metal blast plates, another heavier form falling on top of him and holding him down. He couldn't catch his breath, the heat was smothering him more than the figure that protected him. Flames seemed to engulf them, his arm hair singed and a feeling like he was out at the beach at the height of noon making him keep his eyes shut to protect them. The air was hot as hell, a roar like an angry monster deafening him and then slowly the storm seemed to pass and the worst part of the explosion seemed to die down. He still had issues breathing, the air still too warm to breathe properly. He couldn't speak, turning his head around enough to peek up at Jacobs. The agent didn't move or respond to his slight movement making him think that the man had been knocked out.

"_J... Ja... Jac... Jacobs..._"

He called out raspily but a coughing fit erupted as his lungs reacted to the heat in the air and debris. Having the bomb squad agent's weight on him didn't help much, the kevlar suit adding enough heft to keep him in place underneath the unresponsive agent.

"Caffrey... you ok?"

He heard Jones talking to him and nodded although he wasn't sure the agent saw him as he heard people moving around.

"Jacobs? Man down! Let's get our men out of here. Someone call a paramedic! Hold on Caffrey..."

Neal felt faint, the lack of oxygen and the weight making him tired. He felt like he'd just been through the roast cycle of an oven in a mitt. His eyes were closing, body relaxing as he started to pass out. He had the faint sense of weight lifted off of him as he slumped heavily against the warm cement and fell unconscious.

He had a dream, someone was shaking him and a familiar voice talking to him in the darkness. Their tone was familiar as he tried his best to acknowledge them and wake up, a gasp erupting from his lips as he started to come to.

_Breathe..._

Neal's eyes popped open, gazing around curiously at the blurry room around him until finally he closed them again and tried to relax. His arm hurt as he opened them again to see why and saw an IV stuck in it. He wasn't in a hospital as the room started to focus and he realized it was the infirmary on the 4th floor. One cabinet was cracked slightly, possibly from the blast while he noticed the shades were drawn tight leaving the room dimly lit manner from a single lamp in the corner. A groan erupted from him as he moved to look around and saw he wasn't alone. Jacobs was in the opposite end on another cot asleep from what he could see. He was about to sit up, another low grunt coming from him as the pain hit him and he fell back against the cot he was on. The sound of a door opening caught his attention as light from outside washed in and blinded him temporarily before a figure could be seen.

"Neal?"

It was Elizabeth Burke, her figure more a silhouette at the moment as his eyes adjusted to the new source of light. She closed the door as she moved towards him and pulled up a nearby chair. She sat beside him quietly, her hand holding his.

"You're still here?"

He was surprised she wasn't with Peter but a look crossed her face briefly that made him think it wasn't her choice to make at the moment.

"Safety reasons. Hughes... they're looking for that man who did this to you. The one who took you in the first place. Peter's safe. How are you feeling?"

El was trying to comfort him and he thought possibly distract herself from worrying about her husband by doing so. A sense of guilt washed over him despite knowing she did care for him. Even after his decision to stay he sometimes felt he didn't deserve any of this. This was his new family, his home but his past still interfered with that happiness and it hurt him to think he was involving others in that danger.

"Neal, this wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. Nobody blames you. Remember that."

She gently leaned over and kissed him on the forehead where it was bandage, hugging him slightly as he tried to accept her words as truth but found he wasn't believing them.

"Thanks, El."

He couldn't find any other words to say, closing his eyes and trying to think for a moment what to do when he heard a sad quiet sigh from her. She missed Peter and he had to make things right. Neal had gotten everyone he cared about involved and now he had to end it.

**()()()**

A month passed since the incident and kidnapping. Jaren seemed to have moved on, no sign of him on the radar. Diana and Jones were better from their illness as was Peter, only the occasional bout of feeling under the weather but the doctor had put him on a temporary diet to help that until his system had recovered properly. He was only slightly unhappy with his salads and light sandwiches (_not deviled ham_) that Elizabeth packed for him each evening before work but he would survive. The diet was only for a short time. Meanwhile, Neal seemed distant, something in his manner reminding Peter of when he had mentioned that Fowler had been involved with Kate's death. He was worrying about his friend's well-being, glancing down from his office as he finished up his chicken salad sandwich and small salad from his lunch bag. There was an apple at the bottom of the bag and he wasn't in the mood for it as he pocketed in his jacket and left the office. Neal was sitting brooding over the computer screen, something taking up his attention as the agent approached.

"Neal?"

His partner hadn't noticed him approach, eyes suddenly looking up at him awkwardly before the screen was minimized faster than he could see what was on it. There was a privacy screen over it so he had only gotten a hint of the information that it was a search but nothing more or what the topic was.

"Peter... I have that information you wanted."

The younger man was pulling out a folder as if nothing odd was going on as Peter tried to figure out what his friend was up to.

"Thanks. I... noticed you hadn't left to eat so I brought you this."

He pulled the shiny red apple from his pocket, holding it out as his partner blinked and pulled on his best smile. Something was up if Neal had to act happy about a piece of fruit. The con took it as he continued smiling way too much about something so small.

"Thank you, Peter. I guess... I got caught up in this case of Mortgage Fraud and monopoly I forgot to eat."

Neal polished the apple on his shirt sleeve before taking a bite and then laying it on top of his desk. He seemed to be waiting for something as Peter took the file and nodded.

"Understandable... I was thinking of coffee at the end of the block..."

Peter barely got those words out when he saw the shutters behind that false mask of calm close even tighter.

"I'd love to Peter but didn't the doctor say you couldn't have any coffee for a few more weeks?"

Normally Neal didn't bring stuff up like that unless he was trying to get some leverage and it seemed the consultant was looking to push his friend away although Peter wasn't sure why. The agent nodded back as he realized he wasn't going to get much out of his friend at the moment.

"Right... El's already mad I sneaked some at home. Maybe next time..."

Neal nodded back at him then turned his attention to some file, something from the current case as if he were dismissing the agent by not looking at him anymore. Normally this would annoy the agent but he had to act the part of not realizing what was going on if he was going to get to the bottom of it. Neal looked up briefly as he started to walk away.

"Thanks Peter!"

The con held up the apple, taking a 2nd bite and smiling at him briefly before putting to back down to pretend to read the file. Peter moved back to his office, out of sight when he saw Neal go back to the monitor and whatever he was searching for. He knew something was up as he sat at his desk and dialed up a certain number on his phone.

"Reggie... Peter. I have a request. Nothing too big but it's important. Thanks."

**()()()**

Neal had gotten through the month ok but guilt still ate at him over what had happened to his partner and friend. Peter deserved better and Elizabeth deserved to have her husband safe and at home for dinner if possible. Neal wanted to be sure that would happen and that maybe one person would pay for hurting his friends. Mozzie had gotten over the worse of it but was scarcely seen but for a few times after the fact to be sure he was ok. Apparently he was paranoid about being near him and the Feds after what had happened that Mozz was hiding out which made him feel worse.

Neal wasn't much into revenge but this one time, he wanted to make sure at least one of the people after him would never come back again. Maybe revenge wasn't the way as Peter quoted but Neal was angry. It would get back at the man who had hurt them.

"Neal?"

He glanced up to see Peter standing there, glad he had the privacy screen on his monitor as he shut the window down to something from work and glanced up innocently. The agent didn't need to know the details of what he was up to for now if ever. Honesty was between them but this was a private matter for his eyes only. He saw an opportunity to find Jaren and finish the business between them and he intended on doing just that.

"Peter... I have that information you wanted."

He was redirecting as best he could and so far Peter seemed to be falling for it but there was a hint of curiosity there. The agent was looking at his screen but he had minimized it quickly enough to keep what he was looking for secret. It was innocuous enough that even if Peter looked into the information it wasn't going to bring much more than a dead end. Only Neal knew what he was really searching for. To anyone else, it would look like research for case files but he wasn't going to give anyone the chance, not even Peter to figure it out if he could help it. This was his own private business and he refused to even let Mozzie help.

The agent seemed worried about him, concerned maybe as he handed him an apple while mentioning the fact he hadn't eaten. He felt a quiet twinge from his stomach but he could eat later. Still... the apple looked pretty good as he pretended to be happy about it. Neal didn't want to lie to his friend but to do what he had to do, lying unfortunately was required. This was his own fight and he was going to take care of it his way for once.

Peter finally left him but with a disappointed if not still curious air about him. Neal knew that his partner probably suspected he was up to something but was too much his friend to ask him now. Maybe later when they were alone but he was going to avoid that question by taking a taxi home. He could leave when Peter was distracted by something in the office and disappear to his own destination. It would be easy.

Neal sighed, looking back at the partially eaten apple and taking it in hand as he at at it with a calm manner. He was hungrier than he liked to admit and that coffee run would have been nice but he had to be coy much as he hated to lie. Everyone would understand. He believed that as he felt himself deluding himself into thinking this was right. Neal had to protect his friends... his family. Jaren was going to pay for what he had done.

**()()()**

Peter watched Neal all afternoon, Diana coming in just before 5 to talk to him about something. It was brief but he watched Neal throughout the conversation, his 2nd noticing his preoccupation.

"He's up to something. I don't think... well I think he still feels guilt over what happened. It wasn't his fault what Jaren did but Neal still feels like it's his fault. I can see it."

Diana nodded, glancing back at their consultant and colleague. It was obvious she was still getting over the worse of what her and Jones had been through but didn't hold anything against their friend. She had discussed it in length with him and both agreed they were going to intervene at some point. They were worried about Neal's recent secrecy and his refusal to talk. Elizabeth had mentioned she had spoken with Neal about it as best she knew how but still felt he was feeling guilt over what had happened. She had tried to reach Mozzie to discuss it with him but the little guy wasn't answering her calls.

"He'll be ok boss. Just be there for him. That's all we can do. Did you ask him about going out to that new coffee shop again? You know he wanted to go before all of this."

The shop had opened the day before they're kidnapping but they had been unable to go due to the case. Now that they had the time, Neal was distant and seemed less than enthused about his usual fare. Peter had to talk to him, his attention turning from his CI back to the agent before him.

"I'll talk to him when I take him home. El wants him over for dinner. Good way to get the point across."

Diana smiled slyly at his comment, leaning back in the chair with a nod.

"Pounce him into submission with your wife's cooking? I think that will do it. He hasn't been eating from what I can see but sometimes I catch him with the freebies in the interrogation area. I just don't understand why he can't ask for help after everything."

She seemed truly worried as he nodded back, his mind going back to before the incident when they had been so open with one another. Neal had been nothing but honest and now... what was he up to? Without Mozzie around he knew it wasn't the usual con but something personal. Diana stood up, smoothing her slacks as she did and reaching over to pat him on the shoulder.

"He'll be ok. I'll kick his butt for you if he keeps moping."

Peter laughed at that, Diana smiling brightly.

"See, you're smiling again. Just stick with him, boss. Neal will see everything's ok."

Peter nodded at her words as he stood to walk her out and his eyes caught the empty desk by the door. Neal had slipped out when they were talking, his jacket gone which meant only one thing. He moved back inside, grabbed up his own stuff, threw on his jacket and headed for the elevator. The doors opened and he was inside, watching the other one which was already on the 18th floor. Neal had gotten ahead of him and he had to know why.

**()()()**

Neal waited until they were no longer paying attention to him. He could tell they were comfortable, Peter's face out of view and Diana leaning back in the chair set for guests in his partner's office. He calmly shut down his PC, grabbed up his stuff and set out on his task. Jaren had a meeting today with a seller of a very rare statue only he didn't know the sale was as setup.

He smiled to himself, pushing the button for the elevator, entering as the doors opened within a minute and he pushed the down button. Diana was just leaving as he stepped inside but they hadn't noticed he was gone yet. He still had a few minutes head start. That made him smile as he leaned back against the wall, a frown quickly curling his lips downward as he felt that awful guilt eating at him again. Why was he lying and playing this game. Jaren was technically gone but he had opened up the game again. Neal had made the first move and was starting to think better of his plans. Revenge wasn't the way to go, he knew that all too well but something made him want to take the first move. Get rid of one person who might come after his friends. He had to pick up one item and he knew exactly where to get it without anyone the wiser. His heart raced, throat growing tight at the thought but this was for a good reason. Neal kept telling himself that hoping he would believe it as the doors to the elevator rang and opened onto the lobby level. He nodded to the guard and receptionist before strolling out into the still bright early evening of New York. He walked half a block before he caught a taxi and slipped inside.

Neal sighed, leaning back in the seat as he waited to head to his destination. It was an old meeting place for him and Mozzie. The little guy had been hiding out since everything happened and he didn't understand why. He did but it hurt not having his friend there to talk to. Elizabeth was a good ear to bend so was Jones but Mozzie was different. He sighed again, feeling the cab slow as he reached in and handed a wad of cash to the driver and exited. He hadn't been to this place in a while but knew the item was there. Mozzie had told him it was but he hadn't been able to get here when he was upset with Fowler or he would have. It was only for emergencies but he wasn't by nature one who dealt with these sorts of items. The place wasn't upscale but old, in the heart of a heritage area which made it easier to hide things. He'd been here a few times with Kate to hide out back before things changed. It was one of the few stashes so close to him here in NYC. He had to be careful.

There was a small line of people going in and out of the building, an old brownstone with the sign "Historical Landmark" on the wall. He wasn't interested in the actual nature of the history as he snuck in past the distracted docent with two non-English speaking tourists as he made his way casually upstairs with two other tourists. They went off to the left while he headed to the right and into the last room on the left. He closed the door before moving over to the bureau and opening up the bottom drawer. He pulled it out completely, reaching into the back of the empty space and pulling out a small package. He pocketed it, replacing the drawer and leaving the room. Neal exited the building through the back door and a side street, walking towards the meeting place he had with Jaren. Nobody was following him as he turned to corner at the end and headed into a small park. There was a little voice... ok a loud voice that sounded much like Peter yelling at him about Justice versus Revenge and how he was being a bull headed moron at the moment. Neal hesitated a moment but then he saw Jaren with two of his goons off in the distance and his eyes narrowed. He moved closer behind a bush to see what they were doing.

"Caught him hanging around."

Neal couldn't see who they were talking about, a lamppost in the way as he craned his head to see what they were up to. Jaren was smiling coldly, something he recognized from when the man held all the cards.

"Interesting. Why would a Fed be here of all places? This was a private meeting. Are you wired? Who sent you?"

The con turned to see who it was they were talking to when he recognized the suit, shoes and finally the face. Peter Burke.

"I'm as surprised as you, Morrison. I was just out for a walk."

Peter sounded tired, Neal noticing a bit of blood on the agent's lips. He looked roughed up a bit as he started to realized what happened. Much as he had wanted to stop this, he had unwillingly drawn his friend to follow him and now Jaren had Peter again. This was not turning out the way he wanted.

"A walk... interesting. I had a mystery offer for a long lost Da Vinci. You had nothing to do with that? Are you wired?"

There was a sound like someone being punched and he saw Peter slump as he glanced around the bush and post again to see his friend held up by the two goons. The agent looked like he wouldn't last too much longer as Neal moved to do what he had to.

"Go put him in the trunk. There aren't any witnesses around here. I think our agent came to talk in private. Missing his dead con I suppose."

Jaren laughed, dismissing the goons as they dragged Peter off to Neal's dismay. Morrison was alone now as he finally drew up his courage and stepped out. The man laughed without turning as he answered.

"Figured he had back up. What kind of an agent are... YOU!"

Neal felt a smile curl his lips but the man was looking at him with fear now, something he never expected to see from Jaren. Neal had the upper hand.

"You're not going to hurt my friends anymore, Jaren. You won't be hurting anyone ever again."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Uh oh! What's Neal up to and Peter's in danger again. Wait for the NEXT exciting chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

Jones was surprised as was Diana when they received a call from Neal to come to a side of town they never expected he could go to. It was out of his radius at best but he was still on the clock even if it was after 5:30 on a weekday. Strangely Peter's phone was going to straight to voicemail making both agents wonder what was going on when they headed out with Blake and Ashton. It took nearly 45 minutes with traffic to get to the scene, a deserted park in the old historic area of town which mainly consisted of buildings nobody lived in but were run by a local co-op that had tours within the area. Jones and Diana took the lead with Blake and Ashton behind them. They heard voices.

"Please... stop!"

The voice sounded oddly familiar to the two agents as they moved closer and pulled out their guns. The scene was not one they would have expected, Caffrey holding a gun on the man who had kidnapped them a month ago. Jaren looked terrified, his arms cuffed behind him as Neal kept spinning the revolver then pulling the trigger which clicked loudly but without a report. Apparently the man could dish out but not take it but the scary part was the look on Neal's face. He seemed to be enjoying the moment much to the agent's surprise.

"Caffrey..."

Jones spoke up, Diana nearby as they watched him turn and look at them blankly. After a moment those blue eyes seemed to come back to the person they knew. Neal moved aside, weapon still in hand before he placed it gingerly on a nearby bench and continued to stay out of their way. Jones was giving him a look, curious if not worried at the still uncharacteristic manner their friend and colleague was acting. Diana moved closer to the cuffed Jaren, touching him on the shoulder to get him to move but the man was terrified, his eyes wild as he glanced up at her then at the figure of Caffrey with a look of fear.

"Keep... _him_... a... away... from me."

The man's voice was shaking, trembling with terror as Diana nodded and took him away with Ashton as escort. All the while Neal was just standing there staring as if deep in thought, an uncharacteristic quiet falling over them as Jones moved closer, reaching over for the gun and blinking.

"This isn't real. Caffrey..."

Neal glanced at him with a slight nod but that blank look was still there. Something had come over the young man but Jones understood, patting him on the shoulder as he started to lead him back to the car with Blake. The consultant paused, moving away from him.

"Peter..."

The con started running away from them, heading towards the street and a dark sedan parked in the shade under a tree. Jones and Blake followed as the agent called to Diana to let her know what was up. He was about to call to Neal when the young man paused finally, holding him back protectively. Two large men were protecting the car, one sitting on the trunk smoking a cigarette when Jones glanced at the consultant curiously.

"What about Peter, Caffrey?"

Neal seemed upset but holding onto the unnatural calm as well as he could.

"In the trunk. Jaren had them take him before I could do anything."

The agent nodded, motioning to Blake and calling Diana back.

"We're going to need some back up. Peter's in trouble. Yeah... I have Blake and Caffrey. Ok... thanks."

Neal looked about ready to run into the fray to rescue Peter but Jones kept a hand on his shoulder, hoping the touch would keep the young man from doing anything stupid. Seemed to work with Peter. The consultant stayed but he was obviously agitated as they waited. It didn't take long before several cop cars swarmed in, the two goons surprised and uncertain what to do as several NYPD held them up before Jones moved in with Ashton. Neal stayed back to some degree but once the two men had been cuffed he moved swiftly over to the trunk.

**()()()**

Neal practically ran to the vehicle when he had the chance, his lock picking kit out as he quickly opened the trunk revealing a beat up Peter Burke. The agent's right eye was swollen up some, the other one black while his lower lip was split and there was a gash to the right side of his head as if someone had pistol whipped him. Something seemed to come over the young man, anger he hadn't felt since he'd almost shot Fowler to revenge Kate. Neal held back enough to make sure Peter was ok, his partner and friend giving a groan as Agent Ashton and one of the officers helped him pull the agent out of the space. There was the sound of an ambulance coming closer as he held his friend close to him and whispered quietly: "_I'll make this right, Peter._"

Neal waited until the EMTs were taking care of his friend before he approached the two goons still on scene and held in separate vehicles. He was certain which one of the two had done most of the bullying, his target in sight as he brushed up against one of the officers, apologized then kept walking over to the patrol car. He saw the goon glance over at him with a cold confident smirk. Obviously he thought Neal couldn't do anything to him but he was wrong. There were so many things the consultant would do to him but only one was going to satisfy his hatred at the moment as he pulled the item he had lifted from the officer and held it up only for the goon to see. The man's eyes widened and he started to scoot as far away as he could in the closed patrol car. There were no officers around but two who were distracted talking on their radios about what had happened. He might get prison for what he was planning but it would make him feel better.

"Neal..."

The voice was quiet compared with the racket around him but somehow he heard it. Neal blinked, hand still holding the item in question as he started to raise it but the voice interrupted him again.

"I need... to talk to... Neal."

He heard the voice once more, turning his head to see two brown eyes meet his as they were carried away on a stretcher. The weight of the item in his hand felt so much heavier suddenly as he felt a warm wetness in his eyes and sighed heavily. An officer passed by as he move away from the frightened goon in the cruiser and gently coughed to get their attention.

"Someone dropped this."

Neal handed them the gun, the officer glancing at him then the goon in the cruiser curiously as he walked towards his friend. Peter was still now, eyes shut as he gave a quiet groan. The EMTs were about to close the vehicle doors when Neal stopped them, getting up into the vehicle with them as Jones gave them a nod and the doors shut. The medics shrugged, letting him sit beside the barely conscious Peter who was moving a bit more now as his hand grasped the agent's.

"Neal?"

The agent's voice was raspy but strong enough to tell him he knew what was going on. Peter seemed out of breath but Neal just nodded, sandwiching his hand in his.

"It's ok, Peter."

His partner looked up at him with a look he knew all too well but there was a satisfaction there. Peter knew he hadn't gone through with it. The man knew him all too well even now and as much as it had bugged Neal in the past, now it made him feel secure that he had someone who cared what happened to him. He wasn't just some _con_ anymore.

"Good... orange doesn't suit you."

Peter's voice faded, brown eyes rolling back to closed as Neal glanced down at him and realized what just happened. He leaned over and hugged his friend, one of Peter's arms wrapping around him weakly before slumping to his side as the agent passed out. Neal wasn't sure what to think, anger still steeped but Peter was ok. Maybe later. He could get back at those men later once he knew Peter was ok. Jaren wasn't going to getting out of prison any time soon.

**()()()**

With Jaren and his men in jail on legitimate charges, although not for wanting the Degas, everything seemed to be going back to normal. Neal stayed with Peter at the hospital, waiting outside as they took him behind the swinging doors to check on his condition. The agent looked bad but he was alive which was more than Neal had expected when he opened the trunk. Jaren had made it sound like they were going to kill him, his blood running icy at the thought. He was distracted from his internal dialogue when a familiar voice broke through.

"We're looking for my husband... Agent Peter Burke. They said he was brought here."

His eyes turned to see Elizabeth just across the hallway outside of the waiting area with Diana as an escort and Hughes. The doctor was talking to them quietly, only a word or two getting through before he pointed towards the waiting area and Neal. He stood up as they finished talking to the doctor and moved towards him. There was a bit of trepidation there, his guilt only increasing when El hugged him.

"Thank you Neal..."

Her arms wrapped warmly around him but he only felt coldness, wanting to pull away from her loving grasp desperately as he tried not to think of the reason why Peter was hurt. She shouldn't be kind to him. Nobody should. El finally pulled away, pulling him aside for a moment to talk quietly.

"_What's wrong, Neal. The doctor said Peter was going to be ok..."_

She looked worried but he just shrugged slightly.

"_He's fine. I just..."_

His eyes moved to Hughes and Diana standing off to the side giving them space. He felt like turning himself in or running. He wasn't sure which but he knew Peter was hurting because he'd been pigheaded. Elizabeth moved closer, squeezing his hand in hers.

"_Neal... what's the matter?"_

She looked at him worriedly but he wasn't sure for once how to fake anyone out. Maybe Mozzie was right: he'd become too honest for his own good. He wasn't sure where he belonged anymore sometimes although he knew this was where he wanted to be. His past always seemed to get in his way at the worst possible time and hurt the people he considered friends and family.

"_This is... it's my fault, El. Everything's my..._"

Neal walked over to Diana and Hughes, letting go of Elizabeth's hand as he moved away from her. He didn't even get revenge like he wanted. Peter had been in danger and knew what he did and now everyone else would. The agents looked curiously at him.

"Caffrey... something wrong?"

Reese spoke first although Diana was giving him a bit of the crook eye as if she thought he might be guilty of something or maybe it was his imagination. Neal felt like he didn't belong suddenly, his chest tightening up in panic. He could run but he didn't have Mozzie to talk to. The little guy hadn't been answering his calls lately.

"I..."

He was about to admit everything when someone coughed and interrupted them. They all turned to see the doctor from earlier there, a relieved look on his face and a somewhat curious glance at their serious expressions.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation... Agent Burke is out of surgery. Mrs. Burke... your husband should be fine. He was mostly bruised and we only had to wrap a few ribs (_nothing broken_) and sew up the gash on his temple. Otherwise he should be able to go home tomorrow."

It was already past 8 PM now as everyone nodded in relief, Neal's near admission of guilt postponed for now as they were informed a nurse would arrive shortly to lead them all to Peter's room. The agent was currently resting but a quick visit by all of them would be fine and they could make arrangements for El to stay the night if she wanted. To some degree, Neal was relieved but he wanted to say what happened. Call it conscience but he had to tell the truth about what had occurred and why. He felt a gentle hand on his arm and saw El there smiling softly.

"Neal... let's go see Peter."

**()()()**

_Earlier..._

Peter wasn't sure where Neal had gone until he caught him heading down the back street from the heritage home the younger man had entered. The agent followed, moving around the outside hoping to cut him off when a fist caught him.

"What have we here?"

The voice sounded familiar but not in a good way as he felt his head ring with the pain of the blow. Someone kicked him hard then pulled him up by the collar to his feet, arms pinned behind him.

"I think it's that Fed we caught... yeah. I think Jaren would be interested in seeing him again."

Peter remembered little after that, the men taking him to their boss who was in a small park nearby. Where was Neal? He worried about the con doing something stupid to get back at the man who had taken them when he realized how much danger he was in. They took him back to a dark sedan, hitting him hard but not enough to do more than make him feel like he'd been put through a rock tumbler on low speed. Then he had been stuffed in the trunk as he felt near unconsciousness, the slam of the panel closing not enough to keep him from giving into the darkness. He was conscious but not enough to be aware of more than passing sounds, face twitching some before there was light again and he saw Neal standing there looking both worried and guilty. He wanted to say more but he was too tired to move muchless react as he said what he could and then passed out.

For all he knew he just groaned, Peter exhausted as he felt himself removed from the car trunk and someone held him. The scent of cologne was one he knew well, a thin smile on his lips as they held him protectively for a bit then moved away. Something felt wrong, his eyes opening as he looked for his friend. Neal was in trouble and he had to do something but he was too tired to do more than give a weak groan. He must have said words, someone was replying to him and then across the park he saw Neal there looking back at him with those bright blue eyes. There was guilt there but the agent couldn't think why as he started to feel his second wind give out. Neal seemed hesitant, their eyes meeting before Neal moved back towards him. The younger man didn't speak, a tenseness there Peter thought he should understand but in his slowly deteriorating state it was hard to comprehend as he started to pass out again. He was so tired, his body aching from the injuries as someone gently held his hand in theirs then hugged him tightly. He ached but it felt comforting as he hugged back just before he passed out.

_Hun... we're here. The doctor says you'll be ok._

He felt soft familiar lips on his forehead, a fragrance making Peter start to wake up, eyes fluttering. He sensed others around, quiet voices in the background as he became more awake and clasped his wife's hand in his own, eyes opening to see her blurry face hovering above him. She was smiling softly as his vision cleared.

"Hey Hun..."

Peter smiled back up, kissing her back.

"H... hun..."

Elizabeth's face came into focus as she smiled down at him. There was a worried relief there as his eyes roamed just beyond her to see two more figures he recognized as Reese Hughes and Diana Barrigan. Now he knew where he was, his mind trying to go back to what had happened. He had been following Neal and then... He saw Reese move closer, the older agent smiling at him with concern.

"Peter... good to see you're doing better."

There was a slight hesitation as Elizabeth perked up at the undertone in the agent's voice. Reese was angry about what happened with protocol being broken but more likely upset that Peter had been hurt. His boss gently squeezed his shoulder and smiled in a fatherly manner.

"We'll have to discuss what happened later but I'm glad we caught Morrison and his gang. Rest. I'm giving you the rest of the week off. (_Make sure he relaxes._)"

Reese said a few more words before he left to help out with the details involving Jaren and his men. Jones had been caught up in the case but was headed this way to visit according to Diana as she told him how happy she was Peter was ok. Her words were brief before she too left and there was only himself and his wife alone in the room. Something was missing he thought but he was pretty exhausted from his ordeal to think what as Elizabeth glanced back at the now shut door and sighed.

"Neal feels guilty for what happened, Peter."

Her voice was soft, her words just registering in his mind as he sat up as best he could and sighed in response. Neal. That's who he had forgotten about.

"Guilty? I don't understand."

Peter was a bit foggy on some of the details, his head still aching from the beating but then it came back to him. He had been following Neal but why? Elizabeth hugged him, kissing him on the lips as he held her back and she leaned gently against him.

"Me either but maybe it's because of all of the stuff involving that Degas. He thinks everything is his fault now."

His wife sounded worried about his partner and as he thought back to the day's events he was feeling a bit concerned why Neal wasn't here now. El seemed to read him as usual.

"Neal said he needed to get something to drink before he came up. He was so tense. Maybe I should go check on him."

El sounded worried about the young man but also torn between staying with him and finding his partner. Peter wanted to talk to his friend as well when the door opened quietly and there was Neal.

**()()()**

Neal followed the group upstairs when the nurse came to show them to Peter's room. It sounded by the way she spoke and what the doctor had said that Peter wasn't in critical condition if he was going home in the morning. They were mostly keeping him overnight to take care of the few stitches and his head injury. Elizabeth kept looking back at him off and on as she spoke with Diana and Hughes, Neal shadowing the group almost as if he didn't belong. He felt less than happy about what had happened and guilt continued to bother him the closer they got to the floor with Peter's room.

"Mrs. Burke, your husband is in here. He was resting when I left him but he might have woken up again. Let me know if you need anything."

The nurse smiled softly at them all, leaving them to enter the room on their own as Neal stayed behind on the premise he had to get coffee. He walked down the hallway ready to run into the elevator and escape but passed it to the nearest men's room where he sat on the seat to the side and tried to collect himself. His anger had almost cost him his friend's life and nothing could have saved him if Peter had been hurt more critically or killed. The thought did nothing to comfort him as he sighed heavily, face in his hands as he leaned over and stayed that way. There was a hint of something wet dripping through his fingers and a muffled sniffling sound like he might be crying. His body was shivering slightly and then he sat up, blue eyes blinking back shinily as he wiped at them and stood. Neal moved to the sink and washed his hands, throwing some water on his face and smoothing back his hair as he glanced tiredly at his reflection. Even his reflection seemed unhappy with him as he sighed and moved back out of the bathroom and into the hallway. He walked slowly, taking his time to think calmly and try not to show too much anxiety. It was just Peter, El... Diana and Hughes. His breath hitched and he paused, sitting down along the way to relax again before he finally stood up and head to the room. He saw Diana and Hughes leaving as he walked up to the door and quietly turned the knob.

"_Neal said he needed to get something to drink before he came up. He was so tense. Maybe I should go check on him."_

He could hear Elizabeth's voice soft yet worried. She was worrying about him when her husband was there in the hospital because of him. She didn't know that but it was his fault. He was to blame and much as he would just like to lie and worm his way out of it, he couldn't. Not with Peter or El. He had to cowboy up.

"Hey..."

His voice sounded alien to him, unlike his usual confident self and it seemed that Elizabeth and Peter noticed but nobody said anything to indicate they noticed.

"Neal... we were waiting for you. Peter's awake."

She sounded happy, moving to let him sit by Peter's side although he would have been happier that the agent was sleeping. Those brown eyes were looking at him curiously or was it with judgment?

"I'm going to get me something to drink. I'll be right back, hun."

El kissed Peter on the forehead before she moved away, gently squeezing Neal's shoulder before she left the room. He wanted to follow her but he was stuck, Peter's hand grasping his.

"Neal... Thanks."

Peter sounded sincere which made what he wanted to say feel worse.

"Don't... This was my fault."

Neal pulled his hand away, standing up and pacing the room towards the window at the far end, his back to the agent. He heard the sound of Peter moving and turned to see his friend sitting up and staring at him.

"Neal, whatever you think you did, this wasn't your fault. I should have been more careful."

He saw a flush on his friend's cheeks as he moved back and shook his head.

"If you hadn't followed me..."

Peter held up a hand for him to be silent.

"Don't. Jaren is in custody now thanks to you. I heard from Diana you really got to him."

Neal saw that look of curiosity on the agent's face and felt his cheeks warm. Peter would not be happy to know he had pulled a gun on someone, fake or not. He regained his composure and shrugged.

"He's not used to being on the receiving end of threats."

They left it at that as there was a knock on the door and Jones peeked inside.

"Hope I'm not interrupting. I just wanted to see how everyone was. Sir?"

He was addressing Peter as Neal moved aside for the two to talk. He felt somewhat better but there was still that guilty feeling floating around and making his stomach churn. Jones left after a few minutes leaving the two men alone again.

"Neal... don't do that again. You have backup... and me. Remember that."

Peter's voice was less fatherly and more brotherly as he spoke, one hand reaching up to muss his hair as the con sighed but let him.

"Thanks, Peter."

He leaned back in the chair, watching his friend lay back against the hospital bed and relax. Peter looked tired, eyes starting to close.

"Whatever is in your past... I'll help you with it. We'll work through it."

Peter's voice faded away as his breathing softened to that of someone sleeping. Neal gazed down at his friend wishing to talk more but understanding why not. The door opened quietly as Elizabeth returned, placing her hand gently on his shoulder and handing him a cup of coffee.

"_Go home, Neal. He's going to be ok._"

She spoke quietly but he gently shook his head back.

"_I want to stay, if that's alright._"

El nodded, smiling at him as she took the seat and he went to sit on the sofa. This was his family, his eyes watching as Peter slept and Elizabeth worried over him. He never wanted to lose them... ever.

**The End**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Sorry this ending took so long. I have been distracted by my trip to NYC in less than 2 days and other stuff like work. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks again for keeping up with it. :) I'll leave it as uncompleted although this is pretty much the end. I could have an epilogue or if I don't think of one, I'll update the status.  
><em>


End file.
